Daryl and Sasha
by AweInspiring1
Summary: Oneshots that mostly explore missed opportunities between Daryl and Sasha and some are AU. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Tyrese's funeral**

She had lost Tyrese. She foolishly assumed that when her brother would return, it would be with a smile and confirmation that there was a community ready for the group to clear out and use. She had lost Bob, so it only made sense for the last person she loved to be taken too.

Father Gabriel was trusted well enough to say a prayer before her mutilated brother's body was laid to rest. Now it was her turn to throw dirt onto his corpse.

Daryl held the shovel out to her without looking her in the eyes, and for that, she was grateful because she surely was not looking like the stoic Sasha the group was accustomed to. She took the shovel and bent down to gather some dirt at the tip of it to throw it haphazardly into the hole. Michonne passed to give her silent condolences as did Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Carl, and Rick. They all left to give her time before Tyrese would be covered from the rest of the world for forever. All save Daryl left her alone.

Sitting down in the grass she dangled her feet over into the hole and in a trance she jumped down into it, landing with her legs spread over his body. Daryl cocked his head to the side and waited for her to finish what he could only assume her form of grief. As if to check whether her brother was actually dead, she pulled the sheet from over his face until it was folded at his hips. Seeing his severed arm made her jump back and fall onto his legs. She gave an involuntary squeak and tried scrambling out of the hole to no avail.

"No, no, no," she kept clawing at the roots in the Earth with tears running down her face until she felt hands grabbing for her from above. Looking up, she saw Daryl grabbing for her and he hoisted her up until she fell against him upon being pulled out from her brother's grave. He was still holding her as she trembled staring into space.

"I'm sorry." She brokenly whispered and a dry sob left from her depths. "I'm sorry mom, dad" another sob racked her body, "Tyrese, Bob." She could feel Daryl rocking back and forth, humming an unknown tune. "God, I'm so sorry." She said to no one in particular this time. "What have I done?"

He looked down at her still crying into his shoulder and he used his index finger to wipe at her tears. "You didn't do nothin'," His gruff voice interrupted her, "this messed up world did. Ain't nobody's fault but dem walkers."

She stopped crying as if she realized whose arms she was in and tried puling away, buy he wasn't having any of it. "I need to go." She grunted but he kept his hold on her. "Let me go Daryl."

"Naw Sasha, I ain't finna do that."

"Why? Why won't you leave me be?" She beat against his chest and yelled.

"Cuz I ain't finna let you go."

She stopped her struggling and looked up to see his profile. He was biting his lip and squinting up at trees that surrounded them. He noticed she stopped moving and looked down at her and their eyes met.

"Why?" She whispered as her eyes watered.

"Cuz," he looked away and the tips of his ears turned a familiar shade of red, "you ain't got nobody else ta hold on to."

Moments passed as she played with blades of grass and he never removed his arm that held her close to him.

"Daryl," The wind blew and she gave an involuntary shudder which cause him to pull her closer to him.

"Hmm?"

Moving up his side, she pressed a kiss to the underside of his sharp jawline, "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Daryl is shot by Dwight**

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her, but it was short lived when he noticed the rope tied around her mouth and that her arms were pulled behind her back. She was staring hard through the thick of the trees when she noticed him standing there with his crossbow perched on his shoulder. Her and Glenn widened their eyes and they both started grunting, trying to warn him. He held a finger up to his lips and soon heard the cock of a gun behind him.

"Hi Daryl," Dwight said.

When Daryl turned around all he could hear was a deafening sound and then pain in his shoulder. Before he fell and sleep took him, he looked over and his unfocused gaze landed on Sasha screaming and struggling against the ropes to get to him.

"He'll be alright."

Waking up, he felt himself being dragged by his legs across the dead grass and sharp twigs. His legs were dropped unceremoniously onto the ground and he heard feet shuffling past him.

"We need'm alive, so stop yer cryin and git to it!" Dwight barked as he untied Sasha so that she could tend to the wounded archer. "Don't yew try anythang stupid neitha." He added and shoved her towards Daryl.

She was dehydrated and had bruises forming all over from her encounter with the Saviors, but she ordered her body to keep going and help him.

Seeing the blood ooze out of the layers he wore made her blood churn and her anger reach new heights. She got on her knees beside him and smoothed his hair back from his forehead, making him twitch in response.

"Daryl," she whispered. He groaned and shifted as he tried his best to come to. "Daryl, it's me," All he could do was listen to her voice and think of how badly he failed her and his friends, "stay with me, alright. Just hold on."

"Stap yer babyin and git to gittin darkie." Dwight shoved her and she fell on top of Daryl's wound with a grunt. Daryl shouted and his eyes shot open; he writhed in pain as his mouth hung ajar and his glazed eyes stared up into nothing.

She scrambled off of him and kept apologizing to him and shushing his whimpers and moans.

"Hey," she cradled his head in her hands to get him to focus on her, "can you hear me?" She got a strangled breath in return and his hand gripping her thigh. "Okay, I'm going to have to turn you over to see if there's an exit wound okay? It's going to hurt." He nodded and braced himself as she shifted him onto his side. He grinded his teeth together to keep from giving his enemy anymore satisfaction.

Feeling himself being moved back onto the ground, he cracked open his eyes to see her give him a small smile. "I found one," she sighed and kissed his forehead, "you're gonna be fine." She said against his clammy skin.

Pulling back the collar of his shirt, she pressed a cloth from her back pocket to his wound to try and stop his bleeding. There wasn't much else she could do since he need stiches and possibly a transfusion. Knowing there will be a long wait until anything else transpired, Sasha pulled him in between her spread legs and propped both him and her against the tree behind them. With his back to her chest and his head resting on her shoulder, she held him close and prayed that they would make it out of this.

Hours passed with Glenn and Rosita keeping a close watch of their captors on behalf of their preoccupied friends. The couple still laid against the tree with Daryl in and out of sleep and Sasha massaging his scalp.

She felt him stir and shift in her arms, "Whut's goin on?" He grumbled.

Wiping away the sweat forming on his pale cheeks, she directed his gaze to her, "Dwight." Was all she said, and his memories came rushing back to him. He sighed and leaned his head against hers as he realized how very screwed he and his friends were at that very moment. "How are you feeling?" He looked up again and noticed that she was actually worried, and that he was currently wrapped in her arms.

"M'fine. A've had better days." He pulled himself up a little and to her disappointment, he tried to leave her embrace, "A've had worse run ins wit baby squirrels." He huffed a laugh and licked his dry lips only to find that he couldn't actually sit up on his own. Chewing on his bottom lip, he looked back to her from his pained hovering position with a question in his blue eyes.

She knew what he wanted. Daryl was never the kind of man to openly admit to needing help from anyone for any reason. Nodding, her head, she put both of her hands on either side of his face and used her thumbs to roam across the dark circles forming underneath his tired eyes. Using her hands to direct him back toward the comfort of her firm hold, they settled against the tree once more and waited.

 _"Hi, I'm Negan."_

Even after being let go, and sent back to Alexandria, she could still hear the sickening crunching of Glenn's skull against Lucille. He didn't deserve this.

 _Crack._

She flinched as she stepped on dried leaves to get to the infirmary where Daryl was currently recovering.

 _"Whoa! Takin' it like a champ!" He cackled as brain, blood, and unidentifiable fluids sprayed onto him. Whack!_

Shaking her head to try and clear her thoughts, she made her way up the stairs into the house. Opening the door, she could hear his quiet voice echoing through the hallway.

She smiled for the first time in days as she walked through to find him propped up in bed with Rick and Michonne sitting next to him. Hearing the intruder, they turned to find the unexpected visitor, but to Daryl, she wasn't unexpected at all. He had been waiting for her since he was strong enough to keep his eyes open.

"Hey," the couple stood and gave her warms pats on the shoulder.

She smiled at them absentmindedly but her steady gaze never left the archer sitting up in bed.

"We'll be back later on," Rick said, "take care brother." He nodded at Daryl and he and Michonne left the house hand-in-hand.

She stood there, playing with her fingers, all of a sudden losing her confidence to speak.

"Com'ere," He said patting the empty space next to him, with his voice straining from its lack of use.

She sighed and walked over to him and sat down slowly, sure not to aggravate his wounds any further. Sitting by him had been a mistake, because she couldn't stop the sob that ripped through her the moment she felt his cool skin against her arm.

"Hey now," He cooed, " Shh, m'alright. M'alright Sash." He pulled her flush against him with his good arm and held her while she shook against him.

"You almost died!" She struggled to say against his neck. "There was so much blood," She whimpered, "too much." She pulled away from him and stared at him as if he would disappear, "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry I've been so testy and cold with you, everyone really, and I'm sorry I didn't see it until now." Letting her gaze shift to his shirtless form and the angry red welts across his skin, she gently laid her hand against his chest where his heart was beating strong. "I need you Daryl Dixon." She murmured.

His breath hitched in his throat causing him to wince. She tired retracting her hand, and before she could apologize again, he held her hand against him and rubbed his thumb back and forth across her small strong hand. Back and forth. "Stop apologizing', it's not a good look on ya." He smirked and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I don't think I can last any longer on this God forsaken Earth if someone else I love isn't on it with me."

"Someone else you love?" He questioned and she could feel the heat traveling up his neck to reach his cheeks.

Trying to cover her admission she scrambled for a coherent response, "Umm, I mean, we're family, and I don't like seeing you guys hurt." She stilled and bit her lip, ready for him to admit to feelings for a pale, blue eyed, woman with a pixie cut to complement her kinder features. _There's no way he would want someone like me. I'm hard, cold, and quite scary. But, Carol. Carol is what he wants. She's beautiful…_ "soft, pale, and available." She found herself whispering aloud with a tremble in her voice.

"You callin' me pale n' soft after you just said ya love me?" He asked incredulously.

"Not you, Carol." She felt him tense underneath her.

"We ain't discussin' Carol." He grumbled.

"Why not her?" She challenged.

"Cuz I don't want nobody soft, pale, 'n available." He tilted her head up so that she could look him in the eyes. "I want a strong piece a complicated chocolate."

Letting a tearful laugh ease her fear, Sasha brought her hand up to brush his hair away from his baby blues.

"I want you Sasha Williams." He kissed her hard without concern for his injury or his state of undress. His usual skittish and uneasy demeanor was not in the forefront, only his desire for her. He just wanted to show her that Carol did not have his heart like she did, and that Carol did not compare to her in any capacity. Circling her mouth with his tongue made her moan and she pulled at the blanket that laid on his smooth defined stomach.

"And I want you Daryl Dixon." She whispered against his mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daryl Is Worried About Sasha**

"Why does it matter anyway?" Sasha asked him angrily as she followed him out of Rick and Michonne's home, furious that she was even having to explain her decision. "I can do it by myself. No one else has to be in danger."

He turned back to her, red in the face and breathing heavily. _Why is she so stubborn?_ "You seriously won't let me go in your place?" She rolled her eyes and popped her hip with her arms folded across her chest. "Ah'm tryin' ta help you!" He got in her face.

"But I don't need the help, and I certainly don't need you going in my place either. It was my idea. Yeah, it's dangerous," she shrugged, "Sue me. It doesn't change the fact that the less people in danger is better for me and this community." She tried reasoning with him calmly. Confusion was wracking her brain. "Why does this matter so much? I've been on more dangerous runs than this and I've never heard a peep from you."

He could feel her analyzing him with her narrow almond shaped eyes. "Why there gotta be some sorta ulterior motive witchu? I jus' wanna help is all."

Still studying him through the sunlight, she couldn't get a good read on him, so she sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Whatever Daryl. I'm going and if you really have a problem with it, good luck trying to leave before I do."

Walking away, she could hear his curses and grumblings.

* * *

"Hey," She said as she stood next to him at the gate. She's been watching him all morning. He just stood there, staring past the gate with his thumb getting viciously attacked by his teeth. _He's nervous_ , she deduced.

He glanced down at her and gave a grunt in response.

Sighing, knowing this wouldn't be easy she finally squared her shoulders and told him why she was currently interrupting his brooding, "I'm about to head out." He tensed. "The only way for me to do that is if you move out of the way."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"God Daryl, what's your problem?" She practically yelled. "If you have something to say to me you need to say it now! If not, forget we ever had this conversation and move out of my way! Who are you to tell me 'no'? I don't answer to you and you sure as hell don't have any control or say over what I do." She was fuming. How dare he keep her from doing her job. This was how she contributed. He of all people should know the importance of contributing to their group.

Steeling herself for whatever comes next, she waited. Nothing happened.

Shaking her head, she turned and started walking away to get reinforcements.

"I ain't tryin ta control you." He said, and if she had walked any further she wouldn't have heard him.

She turned around and regarded his stance. He was nervous, but there was something else she couldn't put her finger on.

"Then what is it?" Walking back to him, she gave him her undivided attention.

"You jus' got back." He finally said after some time passed.

"Okay." She nearly whispered, surprised that the archer was telling her this much.

"You were gone fer five days, an' you jus' got back yesterday." He clarified. "I don't," He stopped and remembered her previous words of anger, _I don't answer to you and you sure as hell don't have any control or say over what I do._ Heaving a sigh, he shook his head. "Nev'mind. Do what you want." He side stepped her and adjusted the crossbow on his shoulder as he walked away.

"Wait," she caught up to him, "what were you gonna say?"

He ignored her and kept walking.

"Come on Dixon, I'm sorry I'm a little rough sometimes, but you can't leave my hanging like that." She brushed her fingers across his arm to get his attention. "Tell me the truth."

He stopped in his tracks and held her gaze. "Ah'm worried," Her eyes widened but she didn't interrupt him, "someone else can go instead, or you could git a partner or two, it's just not safe to go alone…" He trailed off and took a step closer to her, "I don't want you goin' alone."

"I'll be fine," she tired reassuring him with a caress along his forearm.

"Yeah, but I won't be." He said as he brought his index finger up to brush along her jaw. He walked away leaving her with her thoughts and chills running down her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daryl and Sasha Kiss for the first time**

Daryl and Sasha were subjected to a night of dares, spin the bottles, and 7-minutes in heaven. They were the only ones that objected to these childish games and ironically enough, the only child in the town wasn't even allowed to partake in the activities.

"Come on you guys, it will be fun!" Maggie tugged at her friends' arms and did not miss the look of disgust the two of them had for her in the moment. "Carol will be there," she wiggled her eyebrows thinking that Daryl would change his mind, when all he did was give a huff and a string of curses muttered under his breath. "Oh, and Spencer will be there too, you guys can mingle and get to know each other a little better Sasha." She bumped hips with the girl and was met with a sharp poke to her collarbone in protest. "Ouch." She pouted, but that did not hinder her grip on them. _Oh, they are going to wish I let them go_ , she snickered to herself.

Upon entering the Rhee residence, Sasha and Daryl were met the hoots, hollers, and noises of surprise that their friends threw at them. "Come on you two, find a place and sit down." She directed them as she let go of their hands.

Naturally, Sasha sat next to Michonne, and Daryl next to Rick.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Sasha muttered to her friend.

"Who you tellin'?" Michonne said with a roll of her round eyes that caused Sasha to snort ungracefully. At that, Daryl heard the unsavory noise and could immediately identify who it came from: Sasha. He looked up and made eye contact with her and gave an eye roll of his own. She shook her head amused and pleased that he didn't want to be here either.

"Okay camp counselor, what in the hell m' ah doin here?" Daryl directed towards Maggie loudly causing her and everyone else to laugh.

"Well, we're gonna play some games to lessen the tension and relax a little. We all deserve a little break after these past few days." He couldn't argue there, so he nodded his head and leaned back onto the palms of his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him. "So, the first thing we're gonna play is spin the bottle!" She squealed in delight as everyone else groaned.

"Why?"

"What made me agree to this?"

"Sweet God, this is stupid."

"We're dicked."

"Hey!" Glenn shouted to come to his wife's defense "She just wants us to have a good time. Give her a break."

He was right. She only wanted to make people smile and that was enough to shut everyone up.

"Now, who wants to spin first?" Silence. "Okay, Michonne, you're up!" Maggie handed the bottle to the ebony samurai and took her place next to Rosita.

Heaving a sigh and looking towards the heavens, she spun the bottle like a pro and sat back to see who she would fall victim to.

Glenn.

He looked back and forth between both his wife and Michonne. He had always found Michonne attractive…he just never bothered acting on it. _This is weird._ He thought.

"Okay lover boy, come here."

"Uhh…"

"Go on babe, it's not cheating." Maggie said and Michonne huffed a laugh.

He nodded and knee walked his way to his friend and closed his eyes. He felt a soft pressure and then nothing, "Done." Michonne said and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Oh thank God!" He said causing her to look at him funny. "I was pretty sure Rick was gonna shoot me down." He gave a nervous laughter causing Rick to go bright red.

From there the couples were Spencer and Carol, Rosita and Heath, Abraham and Tara, Denise and Rick, Maggie and Glenn, and Rick and Michonne. The only two left by default were Sasha and Daryl.

"You guys don't get the chance to spin, so just kiss." Maggie said with a sly wink.

The two sat in silence trying to figure out their best escape route.

"Come on! I had to kiss Abraham!" Tara said in complaint, urging the quiet pair to succumb to peer pressure.

"Fine," Sasha said, not one to back down from a challenge, "let's do this." Taking a deep breath, she went over to Daryl because she knew he was a bundle of nervous ticks and uncertainty. She tilted her head to the side, silently asking for permission to invade his personal space. He appreciated her asking, but he couldn't stop gnawing on his bottom lip in absolute terror.

Finally after Rick cleared his throat to break Daryl from his thoughts, Daryl nodded and rubbed his sweaty hands on the legs of his jeans.

She took a deep breath and bent down a little giving him a generous view of her cleavage and pressed her lips against his. The longer she lingered, the faster his heart beat to the point he was getting light headed.

Sighing in frustration that he didn't reciprocate, she started to pull back, but in that same moment she felt a push against her back and she landed against Daryl with him cushioning their small fall toward the floor. The sudden movement caused him to open his mouth in surprise and his tongue flicked against her soft lips. She rewarded him with a small moan and that was all he needed to hear. With all nervousness vanishing and his friends forgotten in the background, he slid his large hands up her sides and pulled her closer with one planted against the small of her back, and the other on her cheek. Leaning up, he pressed his lips further against hers and pulled at her thighs, spreading them apart to hoist her up his body to meet his gentle assault on her mouth.

In the background, they could hear whistling and "finally" being yelled, but all they could focus on was how much they really liked this game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daryl Burning himself with the cigarette**

"If anyone asks, ah'm lookin fer water." He told Abraham and went in his own direction.

Sasha, not too far behind them when she heard, decided if the plan got dicked when she started killing walkers out of anger, then he shouldn't be wandering around with no one knowing where he is. Scoffing at the redhead who was drinking God knows what, she turned on her heels and followed Daryl into the trees.

She made sure that she was far enough back so that he didn't know he was being followed, but unbeknownst to her, he could care less. At this point, whether it was a stranger, or someone from his group, it would not have made a difference in the fact that he didn't care who or what was behind him.

Stopping a ways back from where he sat by a tree, she waited a kept watch for walkers since he wasn't paying attention.

Getting closer proved difficult without making too much noise, but she got close enough to see him light his cigarette and study it closely as curls of smoke wrapped around his nostrils and lips. Giving it one more drag and a distant look, he pressed the lit end into his hand and twisted. Ash built up around the burn and his flesh smoked responding to the trauma.

She waited some more to see if he would yelp, grind his teeth, or show some sign of discomfort, but all she got was him dusting the ashes off of his hand. Shaking her head, she turned to walk away because who was she to judge? However, a sniffle made her stay where she was. Looking back over to her friend, she saw him bow his head and his shoulders shake.

"Oh Daryl," she whispered to herself and went over to him. She sat down next to him with her rifle perched against the tree he leaned on and waited for him to recognize her presence.

The tears didn't seem to stop, so she pressed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped from the contact.

"Whut da hell!" He scrambled to his feet. "Whut you doin followin me 'round like this?" He questioned with his back turned as he furiously wiping at his face.

"I was making sure you were alright." She sighed and stayed sitting down. "Do you want me to leave?"

He paused. Turning back to her, he looked at her through is unkempt hair, biting his lip. She didn't waver, and he didn't see pity in her eyes. He hates pity.

"No," he finally said and returned to his spot next to her, "stay."

A long comfortable silence passed as they kept each other company.

She looked down at his right hand to see that his skin was indeed marked with an angry burn from his cigarette. This really made her more sad than she would have liked. Daryl is the one that kept the group together with his determination to get work done. He hunts for them, he kills for them, fights for them, and even puts smiles on people's faces with the most thoughtful and kindest gestures. Yet, here he is with a self inflicted wound as if no one would care.

 _I care._

He felt the heat from her hand before he felt her touch and even with the warning, he still flinched, but he didn't move.

"I'm sorry you did this." She whispered with her thumb gently running over the top of his dirty hand to sooth the irritating feeling starting to manifest from the burn.

He didn't say anything and she knew why. He wasn't ready and she wasn't going to push him. So, instead, she settled on using her other hand to brush the brown strands of hair obstructing his view of her away from his tired eyes.

"Come to me next time. Even if you don't want to talk, we can sit, hunt, or kill walkers, as long as you don't hurt yourself again." He kept looking at her. "You're my friend," she said, " and you matter to the group."

He scoffed at that and looked away from her.

"Look at me," she commanded him with a tired sigh, "you matter to the group because you're family and we all need everyone to be together." She let go of his hand to move herself closer to him, slowly, to give him time to move away if he wanted to. But, he stayed where he was and she breathed a sigh of relief. "You know that, right?"

"Ain't nobody carin about me," he shook his head and started gnawing on his bottom lip. "Merle was right, I ain't good fer nothing and I never will be." She could hear the tremble in his voice before she could see the water forming in his blue eyes.

"Well Merle didn't know what he was talking about. You don't really think that do you?" No answer. "You're an amazing person, even with all of this stuff going on around you. You still help us, you keep us alive… you keep _me_ alive." He locked gazes with her at that and tilted his head to the side like a sad puppy, "If you ask me, that means you're good for something."

She could tell he was fighting a battle with a past she would never understand as he struggled to find words.

"Bu-but Hershel,"

"Stop"

"Andrea,"

"Stop,"

"Merle, Beth,"

"Stop,"

"Bob, Ty-"

" _Stop_! None of that was your fault!" He jumped, surprised at her outburst. "Can't you see that?"

"No, I can't see that cuz all I keep thinkin 'bout is who's next." She could see him breaking and she didn't like it. "Huh? Who? Glenn? Maggie? Michonne? Rick?" Finally meeting her eyes, he named the final nail in his coffin, "You?"

He bowed his head and bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out. "Ah cain't lose nobody else, ah jus cain't Sasha." He finally broke down, bracing his head with his hands against his bent knees. "Ah cain't lose nobody else." He took a deep breath and she could hear his heart breaking whimper. "I cain't lose you Sasha."

He sobbed.

"Nothing will happen to any of us." She shushed him and pulled at his arms so that he could see her. "We're gonna be fine." He still wasn't listening. "Daryl." No answer. "Daryl please." She looked around to make sure they were still clear of danger as his pained cries got louder.

Standing on her knees and moving behind him, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "I'm alive. I'm alive because of you, do you hear me?" She pressed her head in the crook of his neck and brought one of her hands up to rest on the top of his head. "I'm okay. I promise. And I'll stay that way, as long as you're still here." She whispered against his cheek.

His breathing slowed down but she kept her hold on him. "I'll be okay Daryl and so will you." She repeated this over and over until his cries and whimpers could no longer be heard. He didn't move out of her embrace for a long time. They were sure that they've been away from the group for too long, but he needed time.

"M'sorry." He mumbled against her arm that was resting on his bent knees.

Adjusting herself against his back with her soft chest moving against him, she tilted her head so that she could catch his eye, "Never apologize for something like that." He looked down, unsure of how to respond and when he looked back up he could tell she knew that that was all he was familiar with. Apologizing for things that weren't his fault was a norm for him for as long as he could remember. "Hey," she said and brushed a few stray tears off his cheek, "you're enough." He gave a broken tearful sigh and she rested her forehead against his, "you've always been enough and you will always _be_ enough." She felt him tremble against her, "Okay?" He nodded. "You're enough for me Daryl." She kissed his hair and lifted his head up so that he could know she wasn't lying. "You're enough for me."

His eyelids fluttered as he tried to clear his head of the haze that he thought was settling in. "Whut?" He asked with his eyes widened in shock. "But ah'm not-"

"You are. You're more than you think Dixon and I just wish you could see that." She bit her lip and looked down. "You're strong Daryl, and to see you like this," she heaved a sigh and lightly shook her head, "it breaks my heart." She whispered and when she met his gaze she saw him leaning forward slowly, asking for permission and was soon met with his timid soft lips.

"Thank you." He said against her cupid bowed lips before he kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay. I just graduated and since then, it's been a little hectic for me. BUT lucky for me, I have the next 6 chapters saved in my doc manager.**

 **YASSSSS**

 **Also, thanks for the love my fellow Dasha fans :) This ship can still sail...in our dreams maybe lol**

* * *

 **Beth Dies**

Rick's group had made it to Grady's parking lot with every intention of getting Beth back, and Daryl was gnawing on his lip as the plan was made about how to get in and out with few casualties in his group. Sasha was between Rick and Daryl as he and Noah explained to the group the best ways to get in and out, and she tried her best to keep her hands to herself. She could feel the tension and fear rolling off of her love in big waves, but she knew he wasn't big on PDA so she just took a deep breath and nudged his arm with hers, _I'm here_. He flashed her a small grin, _I know_.

Noah's directions were helpful and it led the select few from the group into the wing were Beth was sure to be.

Dawn's group met Rick's halfway and they exchanged hard glances. Words were exchanged and threats were made, but all Daryl could focus on was getting his sister back. She gave him a small smile, and a familiar chill settled in his bones. He saw her turn to Dawn, and he saw her lips move, but what he did not expect was her stabbing Dawn in the neck only for her to get a shot through the top of her head in return.

Time seemed to have suspend her in the air as he saw her blood splash Rick in the face and her lifeless body crumple to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Not caring what the outcome was, he pulled out his gun and shot the fake policewoman in the head without hesitation. He could feel the hot tears burning in his eyes as he looked on at Beth's small body laying next to Dawn's.

"No," he whimpered as his face crumpled and the gun shook in his hand. Rick laid a hand on his shoulder in a silent urge to lower his weapon. He did, but his eyes were glued to the mess this woman made of his friend and sister.

He could vaguely hear Rick saying something and the new leader of Grady responding, but none of that mattered.

Sasha stayed back with her rifle raised and ready as everything unfolded, fighting the urge to go out to Daryl. But she couldn't; she knew she had to make sure everyone was safe from other threats, especially her hurting archer. Tears ran down her face and her vision blurred as she saw him lift the teenager's body into his arms. Finally letting her gun fall to her side, she let him pass her and she closely followed him out the building.

One by one they filed out of the building, and from beside Daryl, she could see Maggie's face crumple and her fall to the hard concrete in heavy grief as she saw her sister's lifeless body. Daryl struggled to keep hold of Beth as his own sobs shook his body. He felt a hand graze his arm and hook under his. He looked over to find Sasha helping him hold Beth until they reached Maggie. He was grateful she was with him.

* * *

They found an untouched, walker free area far from Grady to lay her to rest and Daryl couldn't bear to watch her being buried, so he hung back hidden in the trees with Sasha standing near by.

She didn't touch him because she knew how he grieved. He needed her near, but not too close, not until he asked for it.

Fifteen minutes, thirty minutes, an hour passed as everyone silently decided that they were done moving for the time being. She could see Rick and Michonne off and away from the bunch, holding each other with their mouths moving, probably trying to figure out their next move. The rest sat in the grass a little ways from Beth's fresh soft grave.

Sasha could hear Daryl shifting next to her, so she turned to him and saw him struggling to breathe and his face red. Too red for her liking.

"Daryl?" She approached him slowly.

"Sasha," He gasped, "Ah cain't do this no more." He grabbed at her arms as he felt his knees buckle and fail to hold him up. She did not let him fall. She held him up.

"Yes you can," she whispered, "you _can_." She felt tears sting her eyes as she recognized just how he was feeling. Tyrese. Bob. Both were her brothers, and both were gone. His head rested heavily on her shoulder as he struggled to keep the tears at bay. She pulled him as close as she could, lifted his head in her hands and kissed him. She could taste the salt from his tears and hers, as she parted his mouth with her tongue and brought her hands up to the sides of his face to hold him in place. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her, praying that he would never have to add her to the list of people he had loved and lost.

She pulled back and smoothed his hair away from his eyes where tears continued to pour out. "I love you." He told her and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered over and over as he found different spots of soft skin to connect with his lips: her eye lids, her cheeks, her temples, her chin, her nose.

"I know." She assured him and gave him a small smile. "It will get easier. I promise." He didn't let her go, and didn't move away from her; he just settled his lips against the side of her neck and held her against him. This was the part during his grief where he held the ones he loved close to him.

"She was mah sista," he murmured into her neck, "she was wit me, n'ah lost her." He gave a broken sigh and felt her run her fingers through his hair. "Ah lost her Sasha." She could feel his hot tears pour out, leaving a trail down her back.

"You didn't lose her. She was taken, and you never gave up looking for her." She rocked him from side to side, willing his worries away. "You never gave up on her love."

After some time, he pulled away from her and looked at her. Really looked at her. He wasn't going to lose another.

"Ah'm not gonna lose you neitha." He promised and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Ah ain't neva gonna lose ya."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sasha gets hurt**

It was Bob, Sasha, Daryl, and Tyrese on the run to get medicine for their group at the prison. After the outbreak, they were the only ones physically able to go on a run to get supplies. They made it by the skin of their teeth all thanks to Tyrese. They didn't have any ill will toward him, but he could have gotten himself killed trying to fight off all those walkers by himself, so that meant keeping a closer eye on him. They walked further into the brush to find a car since they had to abandon their last one in the middle of a herd that stretched for miles.

Sasha was still shaken up by Tyrese's callus attitude and the more she tried to talk to him and get him to see reason, the more reckless he became.

With a huff from her last attempt, she slowed down her pace and took up the rear. She didn't want even be near him. Daryl noticed her concern and though he isn't good with words, and their relationship is pretty new, he still tried to give her the best comfort he knew how: his presence. He slowed down his steps and kept pace with her, giving a nod to Tyrese that he'll keep her safe while he sorted out his grief. Her head hung low beside him and he smiled a little at that. She trusted him enough to not be alert. She knew that he would protect her.

"Sash," He nudged her arm, "he ain't mad at ya, he's just tryin ta get himself tagether is all." He tried his best to lend some words of sympathy.

"I know," she said quietly, "it's just, he's all I have left. Him avoiding me hurts," she squinted up at the sun, "a lot." Shaking her head, she adjusted the rifle on her shoulder and kept walking. She could feel his stare on the side of her face and couldn't stop the grin from forming on her lips. "What?" she asked looking over at him.

His ears turned red and he bowed his head, going through a series of nervous ticks she always found endearing and cute. "S' nuthin," he scratched the back of his head, "ah jus… you-," he huffed and finally got out what he's been holding back since they abandoned their Dodge charger, "you look real pretty in the sunlight like that."

She gave an ungraceful snort and could feel her face heating up at the compliment. He looked over at her and all traces of nervousness were gone as he gave her one of his rare smiles. She smiled back and bumped shoulders with him. Making sure her brother wasn't looking, she pulled at his hand that held the strap to his crossbow and stopped them both in their tracks. Tilting his head like the cute puppy he was, he started to ask what was the matter, until she pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. "Thanks." She said and pulled back to see him frozen, red faced, and his mouth hung open wide enough for flies to get in.

"Yer-yer," he stuttered and cleared his throat, "yer welcome." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek in return.

She giggled and tugged his hand again, "Come on." He happily followed.

They managed to find a car and filled it with gasoline before they made it to the abandoned high school.

"Remember," Bob said, "look for anything ending in –cetis ( **AN** : idk what the heck the meds would be called)." They all nodded and went their separate ways looking for the right medications.

Occasionally, Daryl and Sasha would cross paths, and each time, they would steal kisses from each other like they were teenagers.

Once they got what they needed, they tried to find an exit.

"Come on." Sasha pointed at a sign that indicated a staircase behind the door, "We can lose the walkers over there." They all followed her to the chained door only to find out that behind the door were walkers trying the break the door down.

"We can't fight through that!" Bob stressed, "Those things could be infected. We can't go breathing around them or we would have came all this way for nothing." They all knew he was right, but it was either fight their way through or stay and die.

Sasha made the decision for them all and picked up a crowbar to break the lock away. Nodding at Tyrese, she busted the lock and he and Daryl took out the few walkers behind the door.

* * *

When they finally made it onto the roof of the building , Bob tripped and brought Sasha down with him. She was pinned between him and the wooden rooftop of the building as Bob struggled to pry his bag away from the hungry walkers below them. She tried to move from under him to relieve the dull ache in her side, but the walkers pulled harder on the bag and Bob, and the pressure she felt in her side steadily got worse.

Daryl and Tyrese were holding onto Sasha and Bob, trying to pull them out of harms way, and each time they pulled, the pain in her side got worse, and worse until she couldn't handle it any more.

"Ahhh!" She cried out and made her brother and Daryl pause.

By then, Bob finally broke his bag from the walkers' grip, and he was propelled back by the momentum of his pull, making his bag fall open and its contents scatter across the rooftop.

Tyrese was already holding his sister and inspecting what part of her was injured, and Daryl had directed his attention to what Bob was fighting for.

Liquor.

He picked up the bottle and held it in his hand, inspecting it with disgust.

"Ya ain't got no meds in that bag," he shook his head and looked at Sasha with tears in her eyes and blood coloring her grey t-shirt. He turned back to Bob to get his attention, "you shoulda kept walkin that day." He lifted the bottle ready to throw it over the roof when Bob's hand on his gun caught Daryl's eye.

"Don't." Bob tried sounding threatening.

Daryl scoffed, offended that Bob would even dare cross him and bumped his chest against the weak man. He took the gun out of Bob's holster and grabbed the front of his shirt in his hand, prepared to throw him over the ledge. This man risked Sasha's life for a bottle of brown liquor. He was worthless to Daryl at this point.

"Let him go Daryl," he heard Tyrese say. "The man's made his choice."

Daryl turned and saw Sasha agreeing with her brother and pleading for him to be by her side. He nodded and let go of Bob, but not before shoving the bottle against the man's chest.

"You take one sip, 'fore these meds git in our people," He paused and got close to Bob's face, "I will _beat_ your ass into tha ground." He growled. "Ya hear me?" He gave one final shove.

Bob nodded, trembling, grateful for his life being spared, and grateful that Daryl gave him another chance.

Daryl walked over to Sasha and Tyrese, silently asking the older man to let him take over. Tyrese nodded and stood both him and his sister up to help her over to Daryl.

"You okay?" He asked when she was finally in his arms. He hugged her tight and pressed his lips anywhere and everywhere he could causing her to give a pained laugh.

"I'm not sure," she breathed and pointed to the blood on her shirt, "I can't look down to see it, but it hurts a _lot_." She winced as he lifted the hem of her shirt to see wood lodged in her side from Bob wrestling above her to protect his bag. He shook his head shaking in anger and looked over at Bob, wishing the worst death on him. "Hey," she touched his cheek, "I'm okay though." He sighed and kissed her hair, "You and Tyrese saved me."

They started walking slowly a little ways behind Tyrese and Bob to not cause her any more pain that what she was already in. Daryl was lost in his thoughts with his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders and her hand gripping the front of his shirt for support. _I could'ave lost her 'cause of that fool._ He sucked his teeth. _All ova a bottl'a brown liquor._ He looked up at the sky. _Bastard._

"I guess I should thank you." She broke him out of his thoughts.

"Fer whut?"

She tugged on the front of his flannel and looked up at him. He noticed a thin sheen of sweat collecting on her upper lip and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"You defended my honor." She giggled and the light returned to her eyes.

He blushed furiously and kissed the side of her head to hide it from her. "Ah'd do anythin' fer you. You know that."

"Yeah. Yeah I do." She smiled and sighed happily as they kept walking back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuddling**

They finally made it to the barn before the storm hit, but that didn't mean the hard times were finished. The barn doors threatened to blow open and leave them vulnerable to the insane amount of walkers ambling around the property.

Daryl was the first to notice the chained doors opened too far apart for his liking, so he laid down his crossbow and ran to the doors and pressed them together. As the strong winds knocked him back, he could see in between the doors and what he saw made him get back and press his back to the doors again, determined to keep the walking dead from entering their shelter.

Sasha heard someone struggling and she lifted her head to see Daryl trying his best to hold the jerking doors closed. Running over to him she pressed her small hands against them hard enough to get splinters in her palms.

"These doors ain't holdin' up," he grunted and she looked at him panicked because she could hear the sickening sound of the walkers' moans and snapping teeth from behind the doors.

"They have to." She whispered with her voice shaking from the impact of the wind and walkers banging on the doors.

He saw her determined to stay strong and not give up, so he nodded and pressed his shoulder to the door harder to keep the walkers at bay. Their feet were sliding against the mud from the sheer force of the wind and walkers.

Hearing the commotion, Carl turned on his back and propped his head up to see his surrogate sister and brother failing at keeping the doors closed. He could see decayed fingers lodge between the opening and he shook his dad and Michonne awake.

"Wake up!" He shook them again, even resorting to slapping his dad on the cheek, "They need our help!" At that, his parents jolted out of their slumber and saw a devastating sight. Michonne laid Judith down and covered her up before she sprung to her feet.

"Everyone up!" Rick roared as he, Michonne, and Carl quickly made their way over to Daryl and Sasha. They threw their bodies against the door and each member of the group soon followed after. Maggie. Glenn. Carol. Rosita. Abraham. Tara. Eugene. Noah.

Daryl and Sasha found themselves squished together, side-by-side as they felt more of their friends' bodies pressed against theirs to lend support and strength. Thunder shook the walls of the barn and lightning struck the sky with a mighty crack as the heavens opened up even more to pour out an endless amount of rain onto the barn.

With each push, she could feel her muscles giving up and Daryl noticed, so he maneuvered both of them so that her back was pressed against the barn door and his chest was firmly pressed against hers with his arms reinforcing her on either side of her head.

"Daryl," only he could hear her frightened voice through the storm brewing outside. Her brown eyes shown with fear as her arms were braced against the door behind her.

"I gotcha Sash," he assured her and pressed harder against the door to protect her and the group from the storm in the sky and the one trying to force its way in from the ground.

* * *

They all were exhausted as the group shuffled back to their arranged sleeping areas. The storm had settled and the walkers eventually began chasing the intangible rumbling in the sky, as it moved away from the barn.

Sasha collapsed on her sleeping bag that was across from Daryl's. She looked over to expect him to follow behind her, but he remained by the door, coiled and tense like a snake.

"Psst," she whispered to get his attention. She looked around to see if anyone else was awake, and sure enough everyone fell asleep the moment they hit their blankets and sleeping bags. Carl, Rick, Michonne, and Judith caught her sight and she couldn't help but smile. They were a beautiful family.

After the group's umpteenth close call with death, the couples stayed close to one another, and the power couple was no different. Rick laid on his side and had Judith resting against his stomach, and across from him was Carl curled protectively around his sister and Michonne behind him, holding him against her with her hand spread through his unkempt hair.

Looking back over to Daryl, she wished that he was into being intimate. She prided herself on not being needy, but she really just wanted to hold him close sometimes, but his skittish ways and general fear of human contact made her try to be as patient as possible.

"Daryl," she called again. He looked over at her and she waved her hand, beckoning him to come to her, "We're safe now." She tried assuring him.

He looked back and forth from her to in between the cracks in the wood to make sure they were indeed safe. What he saw satisfied him so he nodded and finally made his way over to her, only to step over her and lay on his sleeping bad that lay 5 feet away.

"Daryl," she couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice, "why don't you come over here?"

"I'm good ova here." He grunted and turned his back to her.

 _Moody Daryl it is._ She thought rolling her eyes.

She laid down and willed sleep to come but she couldn't help be bothered by him hardly wanting contact from her. She knew going into their relationship that he would be a work in progress and that he needed time. She gave him time. She gave him a _long_ time. He was okay with kisses and he even held her hand, but holding each other, or sleeping next to each other were off limits.

She turned to face him and stared at his back knowing he would face her eventually.

Within seconds, she noticed him squirm under her hot gaze and he turned over to face her, "Whut?" His hair hung in his eyes making him brush it away, "Sumthin' wrong?"

"Yeah something's wrong." He got up about to spring into action until he heard her finish her statement, "you're not over here."

He paused in complete confusion, blinking his eyes with his head tilted to the side. She would have found it cute if she wasn't so upset.

"Ah don understand," he started, "I'm right next to ya," he gestured wildly to the small space between them, "Ah'm right here."

She huffed, completely miffed that she has to say this out loud, "Yeah, but I want you closer to me. Is that too much to ask?"

He settled back down onto his sleeping bag and really thought about it. _Naw it ain't too much…'s jus you gon' push me away n'ah ain't gon' let you do that._

"Daryl." She cocked an eyebrow waiting for his response.

"Ah'm jus tired Sasha." He moved over to kiss her on the forehead to hopefully make her forget about this conversation, but when he went to pull back, he found she had his neck in a vice grip. "Whutchu doin gurl?" He chuckled.

"You're gonna stay with me tonight Dixon."

He sighed and struggled to get out of her grip. "Ya playin' too much na, stap n' git some rest." She wouldn't budge so he finally met her gaze, "Let go a me." He said.

"No." Her voice trembled but not her resolve. He started to panic. There's no way she was going to get this far with him. "Why don't you want this?" She questioned him as she saw his eyes dart around and his face turning a bright pink. "You don't want me or something?"

He froze and he looked at her slanted eyes that started to water. "Course ah want ya Sash," He rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Then why are you always pulling away from me? Huh?" She relished in his touch and tightened her hold on him. "You can trust me you know."

He really could. Never has she given him the impression that she would hurt him the way women in his past have. It was because of them and Merle he never kept anyone long enough to care about them. They only approached him when they wanted free repairs or free game, but they never wanted to touch him or be near him more than that. He was only good for one thing apparently. It was like he had a disease or something. He later realized that they were ashamed of him. No education. No money. No nice house. He was a nobody. A redneck.

Looking at her, he leaned down and kissed her with his lips tight and his arm braced beside her head. "Ah'm sorry yer thinkin ah don'want you er somehtin. Ah jus got some skeletons n' ah'm lettin 'em git tha best a me."

She nodded against him and nudged him so that he laid on his side and she was facing him.

"Well burn them." She said softly. "I'm not gonna bring any of those old feelings back if I can help it." Capturing his lips with hers once more, she moved closer to him until their legs were tangled and their chests were tightly pressed against each other. "I just want to be near you Daryl," she whispered in neck and kissed a raised tendon as she rocked against him creating friction between their hot bodies, "I want to hold you." He groaned and tightened his hold on her at that and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You're soft and hard. A nice balance if you ask me." He snorted and blinked back tears, amazed at her adoration for him. _How is she so…okay wit me bein so close ta her? Ain't nobody ever wanted me this close to 'em._ "You're warm, gentle, and you smell like sandalwood and pine cones." She tilted her head back to try and meet his eyes with hers, "You make me feel safe and you're an amazing hugger." She giggled and it earned her a smirk in return. "You believe me, right? I want this. What I saw in you before we got together and what I see in you now is what I want, and that won't ever change. Okay?" She kissed his chin and buried her face against his neck once more.

After a long pause, he finally spoke, "So you really wanna cuddle wit me Sasha?" He felt her nod against him. "You ain't gon' leave me neitha?" He could feel her shake her head and a 'never' fall from her lips. "Even whin ya git tired a me? Or if ah'm not whut you thought you wanted?" He added on quietly. "You really won't leave me?"

She slipped her free hand underneath the layers of his angel wing tattered vest and dragged it up and down his bare back, tracing over the scars he had yet to explain to her. She knew the things to do to calm his worries and this was one of them. A safe touch along scars that harbored such a violent past was a contrast he welcomed. "Of course not. You're my person." Her words were muffled against his warm skin. She pulled back and tugged at his chin to make her words clear, "I never wanna be apart from you Dixon. You're stuck with me." She smirked and he traced her lips with his fingers. "You've got me until the very end Daryl." He tilted her head back with his fingers brushing against her neck and kissed her with everything he couldn't put into words. "Let's get some sleep." She mumbled against his lips.

They settled back into each others arms and she dragged her clothed leg up and down his to gather more of his warmth before she drifted off. He on the other hand was memorizing every curve of her body that he was touching in the moment.

After she was asleep for a while, he managed to flip them so that she was on her back and he had shuffled and kissed his way up and down her body so that his head rested on her supple mounds over her heart. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his wide back and her legs spread to accommodate him. He pressed a kiss to the bare skin by her shoulder and snuggled in more to hear the strong beat of her heart. She swiveled and flattened her hips a little more so that he could comfortably sink into her. He sighed and used his right hand to move up and down her slender side.

He pressed more kisses against her chest and felt her jerk in response. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized that her hands found their way under his shirt again and were running up and down the expanse of his back. _She been wantin' this a while huh?_ He smirked against her skin and rubbed his cheek against her chest purring like a kitten as he relaxed into her embrace. He knew from then on he wouldn't have anymore trouble with trusting her touch.

 _Don' you_ eva _say no to a cuddle wit yer woman again ya nit wit._


	9. Chapter 9

**This is probably one of my favorite oneshots since I could totally see Daryl being a sweetheart to his sweetheart when she's bleeding from the vag...that didn't come out nearly as romantic as I planned, but it is what it is :)**

* * *

 **Cheering Sasha Up  
**

Sasha was in a bad mood, which automatically put Daryl in a bad mood, which just ruins both of their day. They fed off of each other that way, whatever one felt, so did the other and it generally permeated throughout the rest of the group with Rick and Michonne being the sour mood's next victims.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her when they were finally alone pulling up the rear of their group on the road toward Terminus.

Grateful he hadn't abandoned her hormonal emotional self a long ways back, she heaved a sigh and graced him with a small smile. "I'm good babe." He pursed his lips at her, knowing full well that she was lying. "Okay, maybe not," she amended, "but I don't want you focusing on that. We've got bigger problems than what's feeding my hormonal rages." He pressed for a better response with his unwavering glare. "It's not important Daryl," she rubbed his arm and tried to pick up her pace.

"Well it's important ta me Sash," he caught up to her and gently gripped her arm, "anything botherin ya matters ta me." He was more open with he affections toward her now, so he didn't hesitate to caress her soft jawline with his thumb and cradle her cheek in his large hand. "Come'on," he dragged out, "don' make me beg now." His drawl got thicker as he was continually met with a defiant stare and silence.

He huffed and looked heavenward. "Fine, don' talk ta me," he threw up his hands and walked on without her, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Sighing in relief, she reached down and rubbed at her cramping stomach. Even though it was the end of the world, women still got their periods and it certainly didn't make it better that she was pretty much a walking juicy steak for any walker to chow down on. Maybe she was over reacting, but she figured he wouldn't understand and she didn't expect him to. She just wanted her cycle to be over.

The group made it to a grocery store that was probably littered with walkers, but they decided that their best bet at surviving the night is to fight their way toward the food that may be waiting inside the building.

After clearing out the store, Daryl had kept an eye out for Sasha, but left her alone since he was sure that was what she wanted at the moment. In between keeping her in his sights, he was searching the already ravaged shelves for any of the her favorite food that she mentioned to him a while back.

"Oreos, oreos, oreos," he mumbled searching each shelf hoping his luck hadn't run out. "Gathca!" He grabbed the only one on the shelf and stuffed it in his bag, making sure Carl and Michonne didn't see him. If they did, he would definitely have a fight on his hands.

He kept walking, looking longer at the areas that others from his group passed up, and that was when he found it.

"Jackpot." He whispered happily to himself and he peeped around to make sure Sasha was still where he had left and her and pocketed the boxes of medication, along with wipes he's sure he's seen women pick up before the virus spread. "Thank God ah paid attention." He chuckled to himself and as he kept walking through the store his bag got bigger and bigger with things he knew Sasha would love. He even found some pork rinds, his all time favorite snack.

When they were satisfied with their finds, the group decided that they would make camp in the ransacked dry storage room of the store. There were high windows, two exits, and including the blankets they rounded up in the store, they managed to have a decent place to sleep for a few nights.

"Ahh," Carl said, "this is good." Michonne chuckled beside him and stole one of his chips. "Hey!" He protested and Rick sat down next to them with Judith in his arms and a rare smile on his face.

Daryl went to in the direct he saw her go in, and after weaving his way through the stackers and shelves in the storage room, he found her sitting on a makeshift bed away from the others, just how both of them like it. He noticed that she looked really tired and he hoped his guess was right as to why.

"Hey," his gruff voice interrupted her pity party.

"Hey." She could feel his warm presence next to her and how hesitant he was to actually touch her. Immediately feeling angry with herself, she turned his head so that his lips could meet hers, "I'm sorry I've been such a pain." She said, hoping he would forgive her. "I'm just dealing with some stuff." She mumbled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Daryl took that as his queue to take the bag off his shoulder and lay it in her lap, "Ah found you some thangs that'll maybe make it a lil betta fer ya." He nervously scratched the back of his neck as she looked down at the bag in confusion. "Go on, open it."

She sat up straighter and slowly pried the bag open and the first few contents inside made her eyes water and her heart swell with pride and love for the thoughtful man beside her. "All of this is for me?" She looked back and forth form the bag to him in disbelief, "but how did you-where did you-"

"I figured you could use somthin' to help you through, ya know, tha rest a this week." She smiled at his discomfort.

"You mean _period_?" She sang, and he scrunched his face up like a teenager.

"Ah Sasha stap it now," He even smiled since she was smiling, "jus look n' see whut ah go ya."

Taking each item out the bag proved difficult as each item became more evident of his love for her. She found Oreos, Nutella, Midol, feminine wipes, Icy Hot patches, and two boxes of tampons…in _her_ size.

She couldn't keep the tears in any longer, "This man," she whispered as she placed the contents back in the bag save the oreos. "You want one?" She offered him a bit of her favorite food, snack, and pass time. He nodded and smiled a smile with his boyish charm seeping through. She brought the cookie up to his lips and let him use his tongue to swipe it into his mouth just as he swiped her tears away with is fingers.

"Ah'm glad ya liked everything." He moved so that his back was against the wall and he patted his legs, inviting her to get comfortable. Once she sat down, he wrapped an arm around her while the other one reached for another Oreo.

"Thank you Daryl." She finally said after some time. Turning her head she saw his satisfied grin and kissed him, "Thanks for putting up with me."

He chuckled at that, "Ah'll always put up wit ya princess." She laughed at the nickname and leaned against him, humming in bliss because her two favorite things were in her arms: Oreos and Daryl Dixon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Separated**

"Come'on Sash," Daryl tugged at his pregnant wife's hand. All hell broke lose the moment the Governor attack the prison and Sasha was frozen in fear as she saw a tank with a long canon slowly crawling across the grass.

She finally shook out of her revere and followed him further onto the property of the prison, away from the fences. Rick had already tried scrambling his way closer to the Governor to get a closer shot at him, but he saw that the one eyed man had Michonne and Hershel on their knees. That made him stop and reevaluate his plan.

Daryl made sure that Sasha and his baby were safe with Maggie and Glenn in the tower to make sure she was out of the line of fire before he decided it was time to stand by Rick and the rest to defend their home.

"Wait," she started to panic when she saw him preparing to leave, "where are you going?"

"Ah gotta go n' help." He tried prying out of her tight grip, "You know ah gotta help Rick." Reasoning with her seemed to do him no good, as time was running out and he could feel the air of death slowly approaching the prison. _This is gonna git real bad real soon._ He thought as he frantically tried to get his wife to just let him fight to protect what they built here.

"But Daryl," she whispered and her lips started trembling, making him hesitate his efforts for her to release him, "what if something happens to you?" She couldn't afford to lose him. Not now and he knew that, but he also knew that the only way something more terrible than him getting hurt could happen is if he didn't try to fight.

"But somethin' could happen ta you n' the baby n we already agreed that ya'll come first. Yer always gonna take priority Sasha, and so is baby Dixon." He rubbed at her loosening hands on his arms as he could tell she was realizing he was right. "Ah'll be back fer ya, m'kay?" He lent down to give her a kiss hopefully didn't mean _goodbye._

More tears poured out of her closed eyes and ran down her face as she tried keeping so much stress off the baby. "I'll be waiting." She whispered against his lips and when she opened her eyes he was gone. Maggie and Glenn were watching from their place in the tower and their hearts broke for their pregnant friend. Maggie went over to Sasha and pulled her in her arms, allowing her a moment of grief before she offered her a gun. Sasha grinned and was thankful that the girl understood her need to protect Daryl even when he doesn't want her to.


	11. Chapter 11

Losing Hershel was tough, and being separated from the grieving Maggie, Beth, and Bob, had proven difficult as well because now she was all alone. Sasha tried her best to see through the smoke that was blurring her sight, but she just couldn't stand in the middle of it any longer. She lost her sense of direction after spinning around so many times searching for her friends, and her lungs started burning making her choke on the smoke.

She had to get out of there. So here she was, walking along the train tracks towards, well, nothing. Maybe she was heading in the direction of Maggie and the rest, or maybe she was heading in the direction of trouble. All she knew was that her four month old baby was hungry and that her feet hurt and she was exhausted. But she couldn't stop moving until she found food and a safe place to lay her head.

Looking off to the side, she saw movement in the trees causing her to move off the tracks to find her own to hide behind. She blindly reached for the serrated knife tucked away in its sheath and steadied it in her shaking hand. She kept a close eye and tried calming her breathing that way she could hear the movement of whoever was lurking in the woods.

She could see a head of dark hair bobbing around the branches and before she could get a closer look, she heard the familiar groans of a walker behind her. Quickly turning around with her knife raised, she realized that there were more walkers than she could handle, so she ran as fast as she could out of the trees and onto the gravel next to the tracks to avoid tripping on hidden roots. The groans of the walkers got louder as more and more picked up on the sounds of her frantic running.

She cradled her belly with one hand and held her knife in the other, fighting off the exhaustion, dehydration, hunger, and fear that threatened to knock her off her feet. She was determined to put as much distance between her and those walkers as she could.

Looking back is a stupid thing to do, and she realized that after she _made_ the stupid decision of looking back. In her defense she only did it to see just how much distance she put between her and them, but as she was turning her head to refocus on the path she was running on, she did the thing she was dreading the most: she tripped. Before she could take the brutal fall, she cradled her belly and tried angling her body so that she would land on her back instead. Unfortunately, she landed on her side making a rock jab into the hard skin of her stomach. She bit back a cry and attempted to get up, but she just couldn't. She was tired, hungry, and hurt. There was no way she could make up for the lost distance now.

 _I tried Daryl. I really tried._ She took a deep breath and braced herself as she could hear the walkers approach.

 _I must be dead_. She thought when she heard the distant voice of Daryl calling her name.

"Sasha!" He called again with his voice laced with panic. She used all of her strength to lift her heavy head, only to see that the voice really did belong to Daryl. He came back for her. Her head fell back down to the gravel making her wince and she waited, trying to stay awake.

He took out the walkers that were following her. The moment he realized that the person he was tracking was indeed his wife, he tired his best to catch up to her, but decided to hang back once saw her running on the tracks. He used the advantage of being out of sight of the walkers to help him kill them off starting at the back of the small heard before they could reach her.

"Sasha, you alright?" He called again as the last walker crumbled to the ground with an arrow in the back of its head. Daryl retrieved the arrow without missing a beat and continued his run over to her unmoving form. He repositioned his crossbow on his shoulder and dropped to his knees next to her.

"Daryl," she groaned as she struggled to keep her eyes open "you came back for me".

"Shh," he said as he gathered her into his arms "Ah'm here". He picked the path he knew lead to the house he had found a couple of days back and ran in that direction, not stopping for anything.

Once he entered the house, he laid her on the couch and immediately went to reset the traps around the entrance and he secured the door. He fished through the kitchen until he found the water and food he hid away and went back to his weakened wife. He poured a little of the water onto her hair to cool her down and cupped his hand to catch more water and pour some over her clothed chest.

She moaned at the cool sensation and cracked her eyes open to see him. Her Daryl. Immediately, she reached out to him and crushed him against her, making the water bottle smash in between them and the water rush out wetting their chests in the process. They didn't care though.

He pulled back and ran his shaking hands over every exposed piece of skin to make sure she was indeed alive and safe. He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, fighting off the tears he knew were brewing in his eyes.

No words were exchanged between them the rest of the day. They washed their bodies as best as they could using the well in the back of the house and they laid low. He made sure that she ate on the rations that he had scavenged up during his time alone after the fall of the prison. She tried refusing the bigger portion of food he offered her, but she was carrying his baby and couldn't argue with the fact that she was truly starving. So they relaxed with Daryl splayed out on the couch and Sasha propped against his chest as he fed her.

With a full belly, quenched thirst, and renewed strength, she maneuvered so that her knees were bent on either side of his hips and he pulled her closer. She leaned into him and kissed him on his chapped lips, noting his own state of malnourishment.

Eying the bottle of water on the coffee table next to them, she reached over and uncapped it, tilting the opening toward his mouth in a silent command to drink.

"Naw, you n' tha baby need it." He declined the offer and caught the sour look she gave him in return. He chuckled and shook his head at her, "ah'm not takin that Sash."

"Yes you are." She pressed the opened bottle against his lips and pulled at his chin to get him to open up. "I'll only keep going if you keep going Daryl. And that means you have to eat." He huffed in annoyance and still didn't back down. "Fine, if you don't eat or drink, then neither will I." She crossed her arms across her chest with the bottle still in her grip.

His eyes widened as he saw the challenge in her eyes. This was a fight he was not prepared to win. He knew that she would stop eating, she never backed down and he also knew that _she_ knew that he wouldn't let their baby starve because of him wanting to be hard headed.

"Fine woman!" He gave up and moments later he could feel the liquid burn on the way down his dry throat as she forced him to drink the rest of the water in the bottle. She was confident that they would find more. They always did.

Some water leaked out onto his chin as she pulled the bottle away when he was finished. She used that as her opportunity to feel more of him and licked the water from his chin. He shuddered and tried to control himself because now was not the time for _that._ She got more of the leftover squirrel meat and berries and started to feed him and nourish him back to health just as he did for her only hours ago.

"You had a lot of food." She observed as he was eating and she absentmindedly wiped his mouth clean of the dinner he ate way too quickly, "Did you even eat any of this stuff after you found it?"

"Naw," his face reddened and he bowed his head, "Ah was waitin' fer you."

All she could do was smile and kiss the top of his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Daryl catches a cold**

She could have laughed if her little pumpkin shmunkin wasn't so miserable. Yes, she had adopted the nickname for him when he entered their shared cell with a raspy voice and runny nose.

"Ah think ah'm sick." He was definitely troubled by this as he sat next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around him and checked his forehead and he was indeed running a pretty high temperature.

He was never the needy type, but when he was sick, he abandoned all pride and got help from the one he loved most in his life. Before everything, it was his mother, and now, it was Sasha. He trusted her and he could only hope she wouldn't grow tired of him, because there was no way he could take care of himself. He never learned how. He could count on one hand how many times he had been down with a cold or flu and each time felt like he was dying.

That brings him here two days later, laying with his head resting on his girlfriend's lap and her softly pressing a wet rag against his forehead to ease his fever. Ever so often he would cough loudly making her rub his aching chest.

"Come on, sit up," She gently nudged him off her lap, "you need to drink some water and take these". In her hands were one Tylenol for the fever and an Ibuprofen for his muscle aches.

He weakly shook his head and tried his best to refuse. He didn't want to use up any of the meds they had for something as mundane as a cold. "Naw," he croaked out, "leave 'em fer somebody else." He did grab the water and drank a few sips to ease the fire in his throat.

"No, you're gonna take these _now_. Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie found them on their run today so it's not like you're taking from our stash here."

Putting the cap back on the bottle, his hand shook from the pain and the utter crappy way he was feeling. Looking over at her, he could see her anger and also her worry for him. This was the first time she had seen him so sick. He could only imagine how he looked at the moment: pale skin, blood shot droopy eyes, sweaty, and a snotty nose. _Yeah, real surly lookin'._

After thinking it over, he took the pills out of her hand and swallowed them down. From the corner of his eye, he could see her smile in relief.

Feeling more tired than he would have liked, he positioned himself to lay down again in his original position with his head on her lap until he felt her push against his shoulder and direct him toward the bed so that he could stretch out. It took him some time and a lot of effort, but he was finally settled and in a comfortable position, but the chill in his bones didn't want to leave.

She saw that his feet were bare and figured that he kicked off his sock in the night which could be the source for the chill, so after a quick search, she located the old pair and put them on his cold feet. She paused and looked around their cell before she sucked he teeth and walked out, leaving him.

"Sasha," he tried calling out but was thrown into a fit of coughs. Had she gotten tired of him like he thought she would? "Sasha!" An irrational delirious panic settled in when he was met with more silence so he crawled out of the bed and tried making his way around the dark sheet that hung as a curtain against the bars of their cell. He finally found the energy to lift his arm and swipe at the sheet only to see Sasha with a surprised look on her face and her arms full of blankets.

"What do you think you're doing?" She chastised him and he was so taken with relief that he fell against the bars, barely holding himself up. She quickly placed the blankets on the chair next to the entrance and hooked her arm around his wide torso and helped him shuffle back to his spot in bed. "What were you thinking? Huh? I was just going to find more blankets." She reminded him of his mother so angry yet worried. The thought made him crack a smile, she caught it and arched an eyebrow at him, "What are you smiling for? You never answered my question." He was finally laying in bed and she pulled the blanket that was already in the bed over him, and she unfolded the unused blankets she rounded up from around the prison and started laying them over him as well.

"Where did ya find all a those at?" He gestured with his chin to the blankets.

"I went around asking people for blankets they weren't using, and I found a couple in the linen room downstairs. Lucky for you, nobody else is running a temperature, otherwise you woulda been screwed." She chuckled as she tucked him in securely with the hem of the blankets brushing against his neck and chin. He could only blush and give her a quiet thank you in response. He was really grateful for her being there for him when he needed it.

After her fifth and final blanket, she leaned back to examine her handy work, "So, how do you feel?"

He kind of wiggled and moved his head around a bit, reminding her of a cartoon character, "S' good if yer planning on roastin me in tha oven next." He croaked weakly.

"Oh I'm sorry! You were shivering," she started peeling back layers, "I just didn't want you being cold is all." She could see him visibly get more comfortable at the adjustments she made and she sat next to him. "You're looking better than you did yesterday." She brushed his hair back from his forehead and laid a kiss on his clammy skin. "Your temperature is going down too." She noted.

"Yeah, ah feel a real difference." He nodded cutely and snuggled deeper in to the blankets. "Thanks, fer takin care a me Sash." He said on the brink of sleep and yawned.

"Anything for my pumpkin shmunkin."


	13. Chapter 13

**Daryl hates dancing, but Sasha loves it**

" _Come on_ ," Sasha begged as she tugged on her boyfriend's hand, "the song will be over if you keep doing this." She whined, as she was met with a defiant snort.

"Thas tha point Sash, ah ain't no dancer." Just the thought of stepping his pigeon feet to the beat of any kind of song made him shudder. "How about ya ask Carl, ya know he'll do anythang fer ya."

He was right. The teenager has an unyielding crush on the 25 year old woman and he had no qualms with trying to compete with Daryl for her affections.

"If I wanted a boy, I would have asked a boy." She finally had enough of trying to get him to dance with her. As if the it were fate, her favorite song "St. Jude" by Florence and the Machined ended, and she decided that she would too. "Fine." She shook her head and walked out of the office where the Christmas party was being held.

He looked after her, miffed by her actions.

 _It's just a song_.

Carl saw his crush walk out, and as the son of the Regional Manager Rick, he felt it was within his duties to make sure _all_ of the employees were happy and having a good time. By all, he means Daryl and Sasha. Well, just Sasha. He could care less about Daryl. As far as he was concerned, the older man had weird hair.

 _My hair is much better._ He thought and mused it a little before he followed a few paces behind Sasha.

"Uhh, you are aware your girlfriend just walked out right?" Glenn said when he joined his confused friend.

"Yeah, ah didn' notice," he rolled his eyes, "all over a song man."

"Well, she loves to dance. You said so yourself…it's no surprise she would want to dance with you man." Glenn tried reasoning with his long haired friend, "I honestly don't think she cares that you absolutely suck at dancing. If you ask me, that's saying a lot about her love for you." He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. He could feel the heated glare coming from Daryl and threw his free hand up in surrender with a sheepish grin. "Hey man, if I didn't notice how bad of a dancer you are then I would be a bad friend."

At that Daryl laughed and ran his hands down his face.

"Ya think ah should try an' fix it?" All he got was a blank stare and pursed lips in return. "Yeah me too man." He took a deep breath and gave Glenn a pat on the back, "Thanks fer that."

"Anytime." Glenn nearly choked on his drink as he tried calling after Daryl, "Oh, and Carl is with her. I saw him follow her when she walked out."

"Of course he is," Daryl groaned and picked up his pace to go in the direction of his upset girlfriend.

"You okay?" Carl asked when he made his way to his chocolate beauty. She ran off to Michonne's office and was eating some her Oreos.

"Whut?" Sasha snapped much like Daryl did when he was frustrated.

He cleared his throat and tried to push through the pubescent cracks that his voice recently took on, "You looked upset earlier… Did Daryl do something?" She eyed him and shook her head, not saying anything. She kept eating. "I can have my dad talk to him if you want. Daryl shouldn't be hurting you like this."

He moved closer with each word, and with each step her chewing slowed down.

"Come on Sasha, I'm not a kid. I know you're not happy with him."

She openly laughed at that.

 _This kid just won't give up._

"It's not funny. If he's making you upset, he _needs_ to be dealt with." He stressed making her frown at his words.

"Naw kid, tha only one needin dealt wit is _you_." Daryl's gruff voice interrupted the teen. "Why don' yew see yer way outta here?" He was met with silence. "Did ah stutta?" He challenged with a menacing growl.

Carl could feel the heat of embarrassment flood his cheeks and he bowed his head as he walked out of the room.

Sasha was stunned, still standing near Michonne's desk with the pack of Oreo's loosely hanging out of her hand.

"Come on, ah wanna show ya sumthin'," He took her hand and tried setting the Oreos on the desk, but she shook her head and kept a grip on the delicious snack. He smiled and tugged her hand again, "Alright, you can bring'em."

He led them to his office which was on the other side of the building.

Turning on the light, she made her way to his chair and sat down with her feet propped up on his desk, trying to figure out what he was doing. She silently chewed on the snack as he stood with his back to her.

Not too long after, she could hear the soft sounds of "St Jude" playing making her pause. He turned around and she got a peek of the album cover on his phone.

"If it's all tha same, ah'd like ta have that dance now." He sat the phone on the table next to him and held out his hand to her.

She sat her forgotten snack on his desk and made her way over to him.

"Now, ah'm not good at this, so take it easy on me, 'kay?" He could feel his face heat up as she got closer to him.

Not sure what to do from here, he let her take the lead.

"It's alright," she offered quietly, her voice thick with love for the man in front of her. "Just put this hand here," she guided his right hand to rest on her hip, "and this hand over here," she positioned the other one on her shoulder.

He was shaking he was so nervous. Never did he think he would dance where there was a witness. The worst part is that _she's_ the witness.

 _Kill me now._ He internally groaned. Is this how it will be at their wedding? Would he still be struggling by then? He snorted at that. _Ah betta not be._

"You're doing good." She told him with a small smile.

"Naw yer jus sayin' that." He shook his head trying to dismiss the sinking feeling that she was mocking him.

"No I'm not." She ran her fingers through his hair, "I wouldn't lie about that. I know you hate dancing." She whispered and laid her head on his chest with her hand still messaging his scalp.

"Well, you love it so…" He murmured and lowered his head down onto her bare shoulder. "Ah'm sorry 'bout earlier. Ah was bein a dick." He could feel her vibrate with laughter against him. "Anythang ya ask me, ah'll do. Ya know that, right?"

She nodded against him and looked up to meet his eyes, "Even if it's to dance?"

The question earned her a dip and a dramatic 50's kiss. "Of course darlin', especially if ya wanna tango wit me." She giggled at his antics as he brought her back up.

"Ah love yew Sasha Anne Williams."

"And I love you Daryl Douglas Dixon."

He groaned and whined at the mention of his full name.

"Now why ya gotta go an' mention mah government name?" She laughed and nipped at his chest.

"It's not my fault you were named after a bra size… triple D." She snorted ungracefully.

All he could do was chuckle along with her.

 _Ya won' be sayin that when yer initials spell out SAD after you say 'yes'._


	14. Chapter 14

**Savior stabs Daryl in the shoulder**

There was no doubt that Sasha was worried.

There she and Abraham were, standing with their hands up and staring death in the face with no way out. Daryl was nowhere in sight and she was beginning to think something bad happened to him.

Before the greasy man on a motorcycle could say one more word, there was a big explosion that sent Sasha and Abraham reeling back from the force.

She fell to her knees from the impact and strained to gain her balance.

"Whut tha hell…" Abraham started as he looked around not finding the source of the explosion.

Sasha regained her balance and followed the cautious redhead only to find Daryl with a rocket launcher in hand and a sour look on his face.

"Sum'bitch was tougher than he looked." He grumbled.

She could only laugh and saddle up next to him; he gave her a quick glance and bit his lip at her proximity.

"Let's get you patched up at home." She said as she pressed a cloth to his wound.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned.

She laughed and heaved a sigh of relief.

Finally, after everything that happened that night, Daryl could finally get patched up like Sasha commanded earlier.

This was what he kept focusing on: _Ah gotta git patched up._

If he would have taken time to think longer about the fact that his home had been attacked by walkers, or that Jessie and her family were killed (not that he would miss her), or that Carl was shot in the eye and was currently in a coma, he would have lost his mind. There was only so many things he could wrap his head around at the moment and all of that would have to wait.

What he wanted to do was go to the infirmary, have his woman take care of his wound, go home, and he wanted to make sure that she was close by tonight. He would make sure she ate. He always did. And, he would make sure she told him about everything she experienced that night. He noticed a while back that doing that calms her down and allows her to regain a certain amount of control over rather dark times. It also helps that the sound of her voice relaxes him, regardless of what she's talking about.

"Hey," Denise came over to him, "what am I looking at?"

"Ah was stabbed," he tired reaching to show her since he was covered in the blood of God knows how many walkers, "right there." He grunted at both the soreness from stabbing countless walkers in the head for hours and the sting of the stab wound currently inflamed on his shoulder.

"I see," Using a disinfectant, she wiped at the blood surrounding the wound to get a better look, "It's not too bad. You just need stiches and rest."

He only hummed in response as she gathered the supplies, silently hoping that Sasha was here. He hates needles.

"You ready?" She asked after she threaded the needle.

"Hey Denise," Sasha interrupted right on time, "I can do it," she offered and Denise looked ready to protest, "It's not a big deal. Really."

Looking back and forth between the archer and the sniper, she figured with the help of her behavioral science classes back when she was in college that the two were very much hoping to be alone at the moment. She nodded and made sure Sasha had everything she needed before heading out to check on Carl.

"Yew jus in time woman." He snorted.

"Aww, you thought I was going to stand you up?" She jeered as she wiped his back clean.

"Never." He took her free hand and kissed the back of it. "Talk ta me. Tell me whut happened out there."

From there, she went on to tell him about her and Abraham saving Glenn, using all of their ammo to kill the walkers heading toward the infirmary, witnessing Michonne cut down at least 100 walkers by herself, and almost getting bitten if it weren't for Rosita having her back.

Her smooth distinct voice dulled the pain from the needle and helped him focus on something bigger than his irrational fear.

Ever so often, she would give him a rest, gently wipe the excess blood from the wound, and give him a feathery kiss before she continued.

Eventually, she finished and they cleaned the mess she made before heading back to their home which was now surrounded by countless decaying bodies.

They showered. They dried each other, and helped each other get ready for bed.

Once they reached the bed, he stopped her before she crawled in and kissed her on her soft lips. They pulled away from each other and she brushed her fingers against his neck before tugging his hand so that he could follow her to bed.

She laid down and pulled on his shoulders so that he was positioned on top of her and comfortably laying in the space between her legs. He continued to get comfortable with his arms wrapped around her slim waist and his head resting over her beating heart.

"Ah love yew." He whispered before planting a kiss on her chest.

"I know." She said, earning a scoff and a lick to her chin.

She pinched his side playfully and wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders before kissing his hair.

 _Gross,_ she thought.

 _She loves it._


	15. Chapter 15

**Stop Smoking**

Daryl did his best to remove the smell of his cigarettes from his clothes and skin before returning home to his wife. He even went a step further and used the sink in his office bathroom to scrub at his exposed skin after changing into the fresh clothes he brought with him.

Why go through all of this trouble you ask? Three words: Sasha Anne Dixon. The girl hated cigarettes and the smell of them; rightfully so. Not only is she severely asthmatic, she also has a very real fear of Daryl Dixon succumbing to an aggressive lung cancer. Everyday, she would leave strategically placed sticky notes around the house that had a "fun fact" about the effects of tobacco on the human body written on them. If he found a way to avoid them, she would deny him his kiss on the way out the door and give him a smack on the butt paired with a playful wink. He would laugh and salute her dedication to operation "Make Him Quit".

Still, he finds it hard to quit and, not that his wife of five years isn't enough motivation, he's just _addicted_ and truly needs more than sticky notes or a smack on the butt to get him to quit.

It wasn't until she had an asthma attack that he decided he had had enough of the dangerous habit.

She paid him a surprise visit at his job at the construction site and since there wasn't much ventilation where he worked, the smoke from his and his co-workers' smoke was a little to much for her to handle.

"Oh no." Daryl said when he spotted her a while away. "No, no, no, no, no." He mumbled as he threw down the butt and stomped on it angrily.

His buds looked at him strange and kept smoking until he pulled their cigarettes straight out their mouths as well, "Hey man!" They protested.

"Ma wife," he started fanning at the air around them trying to rid the area of smoke, "she hates smoke. She'd have my head man." The group of men sighed but nodded and tried to help their friend rid the area of the thick smoke cloud.

"I don't think it's working man." The youngest of the bunch said.

"Ahhh _crap._ " Daryl groaned and braced himself for her approaching disappointed face. "Heyyy babe," he drawled and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey," she coughed and squinted as she tried to wave the smoke away, " hey fellas." They nodded and mumbled as they found a less awkward place to be.

"Look, Sash, ah'm sorry okay? I jus'…it's hard." She didn't say anything as she felt her chest tightening and the familiar inflammation in her throat and lungs. "Ah'll really try ta quit. Ah've scheduled appointments n' thangs ta help too." She blinked rapidly and tried to stay calm as she slowly started fishing through her purse for her inhaler. "When ya say 'quit' ah hear ya, ah really do babe, an' ah'm gonna listen and git help…" He trailed off when he noticed the unnatural wheezing noise coming from his wife. "Sasha?"

She looked up from her purse with wide terrified eyes, "Inhaler." She struggled to say and her knees buckled beneath her. The contents of her purse spilled across the ground and she grabbed her chest with her eyes closed, willing her breathing to slow down.

"Sasha!" He fell to the floor with her and gathered her in his arms. "Sasha! Baby, open yer eyes for me!" He started shaking her. "Come _on_ baby! Don't do this!" He rocked her back and forth praying to God that he would do _something_ to help her.

She reached out to her side with her hand, blindly searching for her inhaler. His grip on her was tight, too tight, and it made harder for her to breathe so she used all of her strength to inch closer to her inhaler.

He finally noticed what she was reaching for and scrambled to grab it before placing the opening to her dry lips and pumping the medicine into her awaiting lungs.

As she recovered, he picked her up bridal style and walked her outside to cleaner, fresher air. He gently sat her on the bed of an open truck and stripped himself of his smoke filled jacket before wrapping her in his shaking arms again.

"Ah'll quit." He promised her. "Ah'll quit." He pulled back and let his tears fall as he brushed her hair away from her tired face. "Ah'll quit." He repeated and kissed her. "Ah'm sorry." He cried against her lips.

She held him and all she could muster up was "I love you", and that was good enough for him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Morning Routine**

Every morning before work…

Sasha wakes first and stretches out, purring like a cat. With a tired hum, she turns her head and is met with a mop of messy hair against their dark brown pillowcase, making her smile. Completely turning so that she's on her side, she runs her fingers through his hair before kissing the top of his head. Since it's winter, she likes to cuddle against him in the mornings and she likes to press her cold feet against his. Soon enough, his arms are wrapped around her giving her a valid excuse for staying in bed past her alarm.

After some time, she pries herself out of his grip with a pout and hops out of bed. She twists her back until she hears the satisfying popping noise, and heads to the bathroom to wash up.

Daryl is always the one laying on his stomach in bed for at least twenty minutes past his alarm. He stays that way until Sasha has to wake him up.

Groaning, he turned to lay on his back before staring blankly at the ceiling. He stretched all the while letting strange noises leave his mouth, making her giggle. With a satisfying sigh, he sat up and gave Sasha a lopsided grin saying, "Good mornin".

"Good morning." She smiled at him and watched as he mused his hair and shook his head back and forth like a wet dog. "Here," she said and threw an apple his way. "I've got the coffee going downstairs."

Taking a bite of his apple, he throws himself back on the bed and eats until he can surely say that he's awake.

As he brushes his teeth, showers, and gets dressed, Sasha sits at the kitchen table reading a lesson from her women's _Bible_ edition while sipping on her coffee, waiting for him.

Finally, she heard the light patter of his feet coming down the stairs. Placing the mark where she left off, she put on her boots and does one last stretch before walking his way.

"Ready?" He grabs her coat from the closet and holds it out for her to put on. Helping her fix her scarf to protect her from the harsh bitter cold, he pulls her close by the collar of her coat and gave her a sweet kiss. "Let's go." He whispers against her pink lips.

She smiled and hummed against his lips, and she pulled away to go turn off the lights and grab her purse.

"Got everything?" She asked. "Keys? Wallet? Bag? Sunglasses?" He stops mid-step to the door. Bingo.

"I haven't seen 'em since last night," he sighed letting his head fall back in frustration.

Shaking her head, she went back to the bathroom where she last saw the glasses and returned with a smug smile on her face.

With no shame at all, he took the glasses from her with a "humf" and stormed off while flipping his scarf around his neck, trying to do his best Naomi Campbell walk..

"Diva!" She called out.

"I'm _your_ diva baby!" He calls back making her laugh as she shut the door to their home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Night Routine**

Every night…

Daryl gets home last. Sasha is usually finished showering, putting her hair up, and brushing her teeth by the time he finally comes home. Half asleep with the comforter hanging off of her, every night Sasha tries her best to remain awake to make sure he made it home safely and to tell him there are leftovers in the microwave.

Usually she fails at staying awake, but on nights like tonight, she did not worry about trying to get enough sleep for work because she was off the next day.

She can hear the door opening and him throwing his keys onto the table. His tired sigh seems to echo off the walls of their home and she hates that he works so much; it's just, once he sets his mind to do something, he does it. Since her car broke down early that winter, they have had to car pool to get to work -with her waking up two hours before she needed to in order ride with him to work. He figured he could sacrifice and save to get her a car. It's the least he could do since she had been waking up that early for the past four months without complaint.

She can hear the hum of the microwave and she can only assume that he thinks she was asleep as usual.

Instead of waiting for him to come upstairs, she went down and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey," he tried saying with his mouth full. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his puffed out cheek. He quickly swallowed the food down and could feel his cheeks heating up at the feel of her lips. "What'a ya doin' up?"

"I'm off tomorrow," she smiled and propped her feet in his lap and watched him eat, "I figured I'd stay up till you got home."

He hummed and nodded with his mouth full, yet again.

As he eats, she scoots closer and plays with his hair, knowing that her fingers in his hair and food relaxes him the most. He brought her closer to him so that she would have better access to his hair and soon enough, she was sitting on his lap with his plate on her lap. They were comfortable.

When he finished, he put his emptied plate on the coffee table behind her and wrapped his arms around her protruding belly. He pressed feathery kisses along her chest as he rubbed at her back and stomach. "Ah love yew." He said and laid his head against her chest.

"I know." She said, still playing with his hair.

"Cocky." He huffed, and she giggled.

"Time for you to shower," she patted his shoulders and he whined, "I can still smell the stench of the site on you, and there's no way we're sharing a bed tonight with dirt and cement dust all over you."

"Cement dust?" He leaned his head back and pursed his lips, "Really?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head laughing, "Well I don't know what that stuff is. Just come on, I'll even wash your hair for you." She offered.

"Yew jokin wit me?" He perked up and his eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs.

"Never." She winked and stood with her hand out, "Come on."

He eagerly grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

They settled on a bath so that she could wash his hair without having to bathe herself for a second time.

"I can't wait till I have this baby," Sasha murmured as she towel dried his hair with him sitting on the floor next to their bed in between her spread knees, "I just wanna know what she looks like."

"How yew know it's a girl? Us Dixons only make men." He protested which earned him a tug on one of his brown locks. "Ouch woman! Ah'm jus' sayin that yew should'n git yer hopes up is all." He shrugged.

"Well, my hopes have been up and will continue to stay that way," she sassed, making him laugh, "all done."

He stood up, stretched, and hopped in the bed. After turning off the bathroom light, Sasha crawled into bed with him and laid her head on his bare chest. "Hmmm goodnight Daryl." She said and hiked her leg up his thigh.

"Night Sash."


	18. Chapter 18

**Daryl Punches Negan**

 _Whack!_

That was all that was heard after Daryl stumbled to his feet and sent a strong punch to Negan's jaw. Before anyone knew it, Daryl was thrown to the ground by two Saviors.

She couldn't believe this. In her head, for a split second, she thought _that's what he gets_. But once the shock wore off, she realized that the love of her life with a bullet wound in his shoulder just punched Negan in the face. As he was wrestled down to the ground, she couldn't stop the screams that passed her lips.

"No! Please! Daryl –Let him go!" She struggled against her restraints and kept begging, crying, and sobbing.

Daryl caught her gaze and held it, silently pleading with her to just let him take whatever other angry transgressions Negan had planned for their group.

She shook her head at him and whispered "No. No . No." The tears never stopped rolling down her face.

After Negan gave his second speech about how a second emotional outburst was unacceptable, he raised Lucille and smashed Glenn's head in. Right next to Daryl. Right in front of Maggie.

All you could hear was the sickening crunch of the barbed wired bat making contact with Glenn's skull.

Sasha couldn't watch, so she turned her attention to Daryl. As terrible as it was, she just glad he wasn't the one being killed. Yet, in that moment, she was sure that Daryl wanted to die for what he just caused.

Soon, Negan ordered two of his men to lift Daryl into the back of the van he arrived in. Once thrown inside, Daryl paced back and forth like a caged animal, ready to strike. The adrenaline made him forget about his gunshot wound, and it amplified his will to survive.

"No!" Sasha screamed as Negan and his group began piling into their trucks. This made Negan pause and really look at the sweaty, distraught, fearful woman on the ground.

"My, my, _my_." He said and wicked grin slowly spread across his teeth. "This is just _too_ good!" He slapped his knee and put his hands on his hips. "Well go on! Get her!" He yelled and started laughing as he turned to get into his truck. "It's like the BOGO deal of a lifetime."

She looked around at her group with wide eyes until her eyes landed on the sad gaze of Rick. When he saw her being hauled by Dwight into the back of the van with, his dry lips parted and his eyes darted from Daryl to Sasha.

 _I'm Sorry._ She mouthed and once she reached to inside of the van, she immediately went to Daryl's side, and then the doors shut behind her.

Since the back of the van was essentially blocked from the front, neither Sasha nor Daryl hesitated to hold on to each other.

"Ya shudn'ta dun that," he mumbled against her chest, "ya shuda let me go."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of things I do that you don't like." She quipped and graced him with a small grin. "At least we'll be together." She whispered even though the two Saviors in the front could not hear.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Ah love yew Sasha." He said peering up at her from under his bangs.

She kept one arm around him and brought her other hand up to brush his hair out of his face before cradling his cheek in her hand. "And I love you Daryl." He kissed heir chest in response. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE:I just want to say thank you for the support, follows, and reviews! Mwah! Kisses all around! I hope these chapters make up for all of the times i went to login and post but never did.**

 **Thanks again, and PLEASE review! I love feedback and I think I can write more substantive oneshots with some constructive criticism.**

 **Another Man Attacks Sasha**

"Daryl!" Spencer yelled, running full speed toward the archer, "You gotta come with me." Daryl hesitated and tilted his head to the side. " _Now_!" He said. "It's Sasha." He breathed and with wide eyes and flared nostrils, Daryl followed Spencer  
and hoped to God that whatever happened, he would make it in time.

When they both arrived on the other side of Alexandria, Daryl was met with the sight of Peter being wrestled to the ground by Glenn and Morgan, and Rick and Carl leaning over Sasha, blocking her from his view.

"Whut da hell," Daryl muttered and shakily made his way closer to Sasha, "please, please, _please_." He plead. That was all he could do. With Pete having a boot to the back of his neck, something bad must have happened and it was obvious it had  
something to do with Sasha.

He got closer until he was standing directly behind Rick, "Whut happened?" He whispered. _Stay calm._ He thought to himself. _It may not be that bad_. Carl looked up to meet Daryl's gaze and then back down to his own hand that was now intertwined  
with Sasha's small one. Rick never moved, so Daryl stepped around him and was met with a sight that stopped his heart.

 _Blood._

His face crumpled and his knees met the hard gravel. His mouth couldn't even form the right words.

Rick still didn't move because he was stopping the bleeding. "Daryl," he said, "Daryl, her nose might be broken, her jaw is swollen, ad she may have a crushed wind pipe, but we'll have Denise take a look at her…"

 _Ah broken nose? Swollen jaw? Ah crushed windpipe?_ His vision blurred and he got light headed from the new information.

 _Broken nose._ He blinked and scooted closer to her unconscious form.

 _Swollen jaw._ He pushed Rick's hand out the way and saw all of the damage for himself.

 _Crushed windpipe._ It was then he saw what was a clear fist shaped bruise and long finger indentations around her neck that were black and blue.

He froze and let all of the aching pieces of the puzzle fall together in his head.

 _Pete. Pete. Pete._ "Pete." He growled and shot up from the gravel and attacked the man that punched his wife in the face and choked her. He did not stop. Not even when everyone was screaming for him to stop. Not even when Rick tried to pull him  
off. Not even when his own hands split and bled from the relentless strikes to Pete's face and body. Not even when Pete stopped fighting back.

"Daryl." He paused and stopped his attack. "Daryl," her weak voice called out to him again. He scrambled off of the probably dead man and made his way back over to her. "Daryl, what-" She tried to say but was cut off by the pain in her face and her throat.

"Shh," he said and brushed his bloodied fingers against the side of her face, soothing her, "don't talk." She attempted to nod, and her eye that was not swollen widened in fear.

"Pete!" She rasped. "He tried," she gasped and clamped her hand down on Carl's, "r-rape!" She managed to get out. Tears streamed down into her hair. "Daryl," she cried, "he-" she broke off into a pained sob as Daryl looked down at her shaking form with  
wide horrified eyes as he finally noticed her ripped clothes and bruised wrists.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He took her free hand into his and squeezed, letting her know that he was there. "I'm sorry."

Carl could only hold her hand and rub her hair with his free hand. His eye watered as he thanked God that he decided to take a walk on this side of town.

* * *

It turns out that during his rage, Daryl managed to kill Pete and that in itself sent Ron, Jessie, and Sam packing.

During her recovery, she wouldn't let anyone near her, except Carl. After years on the road together, Carl became the little brother she never had, and she became the big sister he never knew he needed. Especially after Joe. Especially after Tyrese.

Finally, after laying in bed together and reading comics, Carl turned on his side and said, "You need to let Daryl see you."

She put down the comic with a sigh and turned her head away from him.

"You forget that I know what you're going through." He sad in a small voice. "You forget that you were the one that helped me through it."

She stared at the white wall of the infirmary for a few moments before turning to face him.

"I get what you're feeling. Really. I do. But, I also know that it helps to throw yourself back into your normal routine especially since we have no choice, and over time, the rest will work itself out. You just have to trust us when we say that we will _never_ hurt  
you."

Unsuccessfully holding back her tears, she threw her arm around him and hugged him until all of her hesitation and shame vanished.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his chest. "You da best." She whispered.

"I _beez_ da best." He returned, making her laugh.

* * *

She slowly made her way up the stairs of her front porch with Carl's help, and with a thumbs up and a quick hug, he left her alone at the door of her home.

With a heavy sigh and unsteady hand, she knocked on the door.

It swung opened and she was met with a very tired, very worried looking Daryl. All he could do was stare until finally, he couldn't anymore.

He scooped her up in his arms and held her close, breathing in her scent and feeling every curve of her body mold against his. He fought off his tears as best as he could, but failed miserably. "Sasha." He cried into her let down hair.

They stood there in the open doorway holding each other until she pulled away from him long enough to take his face in her hands. Seeing his red tear stained face made her lose what strength she had left. Making Daryl cry, seeing Daryl cry, and even _hearing_ him  
cry kills her. It's like someone ripped her heart out of her chest. Someone as precious as him should never have to cry for as long as the apocalyptic world is present. He had already suffered so much since he was a child and knowing that, and realizing  
how selfish she was being made her feel all the more horrible.

"Daryl," She kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips, "I won't ever leave you." She promised. It was only understandable the her week long absence told him she left him.

He nodded with his eyes closed while he tried to regain control over his emotions. "I won't ever leave you baby." She repeated and kissed him again.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Sasha smiling up at him. "You're like my white knight, you know that?"

"Ah was too late." He murmered.

"No, you weren't. You made sure that that was his last time terrorizing this community." She assured him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She lingered there and ran her hands up his chest.

"Ah mostly did it fer you tho." He mumbled against her lips and was rewarded with her laughter.

"I know baby." She pressed her body against him and kissed his chest. She missed his presence, his mind, his smell, his strength, and his body. "We have some catching up to do." She whispered and looked up at him.

"A whole lotta cathin up." He growled and lifted her bridal style before kicking the door shut. "Ah've missed yew Mrs. Dixon." He said as he carried her up the stairs.

"And I you, Mr. Dixon." She said in her best posh English accent, making him laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Daryl and Sasha are BFFs (during the apocalypse)**

Tyrese POV (he's still alive in this one shot)

They were a strange pair.

Tyrese always thought that his sister would lean more toward Michonne, or even Maggie, but Daryl? No, he was Carol's. Or so Tyrese thought.

There were moments when he thought they were done with _whatever_ they had for good, but Daryl always came back first with his hand clinging to his crossbow that hung on his shoulder and his head down.

They fought about the stupidest, simplest, and craziest things, but they wouldn't be the dynamic duo if they didn't fight. Tyrese could remember the pair's most ridiculous fight, it was about which one of them left their cell first. Yeah, it was strange. Tyrese thought so too. It ended quickly when Daryl sighed and moved closer to Sasha before he flicked her on the nose, making her smile and shake her head.

Besides the constant petty fighting, their closeness never ceased to baffle the sniper's brother. When they first arrived to Alexandria, Daryl refused to bathe, he slept on the porch, and he even threw away 'welcome' casseroles. Though Sasha caved and showered, she stayed by the archer's side and followed his lead on everything else –not that she didn't agree in the first place. She was always within arm's length of him, skinning opossum on Rick's porch, sleeping on the porch with Daryl snuggled underneath the same sleeping bag, going on runs for supplies for their group, and she even helped him throw away some of the disgusting food the neighbors made for them. Even on the night of the party, after Sasha stormed out, a clean looking Daryl was waiting for her on Rick's porch with a mug, jerky from their time on the road, and a lopsided grin on his face. Don't get it twisted. Daryl probably showered so that Sasha wouldn't be trapped with his funk under that sleeping bag for much longer.

Tyrese ran after his sister the moment she left the house, but decided to turn around after witnessing her partner in _everything_ waiting for her on the porch.

As he walked back to the party, Tyrese could hear the distinct sound of Sasha's giggle. He turned around and found her sitting so close to Daryl that a piece of paper couldn't fit between them. He had his arm thrown around her shoulders pulling her closer to him and her resting her elbow on his thigh while she still held onto the mug in her hand. Daryl was whispering in her ear with her hair covering his smile, and Tyrese could hear her giggle once more until she leaned her head back in full on laughter.

It was then that Tyrese realized that he had only seen Daryl smiling when he was around Sasha. How they weren't more than friends was beyond Tyrese.

But then again, if they _were_ more than friends, Tyrese would have to kill Daryl.


	21. Chapter 21

**Daryl and Sasha are BFFs**

"So yew n' Bob huh?" Daryl murmured.

"Yeah. It sorta just happened and we are seeing where it goes." Sahsa glanced Daryl's way and shrugged.

He hummed and kept walking. The sun was so blinding that nearly everyone in the group had to walk with a hand up to block the sun from burning their retinas.

Sasha struggled more than others because, in her opinion, she had the world's most sensitive eyes. Ever since she was young, she had to wear sunglasses almost all year long, everyday until 7 or 8 o'clock pm. If only she could have a pair right now.

Only Daryl knows about her 'weakness' (only she would call a normal issue as light sensitivity a weakness) so he tried walking in front of her to use his own body as a human shield. When that didn't work, he put both of his hands over her eyes and tried to guide her along the trail they were on.

Their laughter and antics eventually caught the attention of Bob. He was a few paces ahead of them and he only noticed them when Daryl failed to mention the body in front of Sasha and caused her to bump into Bob's back. Daryl mumbled a quick apology and directed her elsewhere. However, after like five minutes, they had to bench that idea.

Finally, Daryl settled on taking off his vest and letting her use it as a very large makeshift sun hat. The kind he could have sworn J-Lo wore in a music video.

This made Bob pause with his mouth agape in shock.

Daryl never took off his vest. If he did, no one ever saw him do it. In fact, no one knows what his clothes look like when he's not wearing them, and now that Bob sees the vest off of Daryl's wide frame, he sees just how big the vest really is. If he was honest, he now sees how big of a man Daryl really is.

Sasha took the vest without hesitation as if they had been in that situation before.

Have _they been in that situation before?_ Bob wondered.

She didn't even have to verbally thank him; them walking closely with their shoulders touching and the crinkles at the edges of Daryl's eyes let Bob know that she had already said 'thank you' and they both had moved on to another conversation.


	22. Chapter 22

**Daryl and Sasha are BFFs**

From Michonne's POV

She never saw Sasha cry –not around her at least. Not when Tyrese died. Not when Bob died.

It was like Sasha wanted everything about her to be kept a secret. No one knew what she liked, what her sign was. Hell. No one could tell you her eye color because she never let you get close enough to find out.

Michonne understood Sasha's plight. She truly did, which is why they got along so well. But, when Negan killed Abraham (AN: Daryl was not taken), Michonne wondered just how close she and Sasha really were. Sasha twitched, screamed, and dry heaved at the sight of her lover being killed, but she never cried. No. She would save that for later, after she got Maggie to safety so that another life would not be lost as a result of Negan's cruelty.

The ride back to Alexandria was bumpy, congested, smelly, and depressing. They all were mourning, some more than others; nevertheless, they all had lost something that night.

Sasha sat on the floor in between the two benches with Carl, Maggie, and Rosita to her left, Michonne, Eugene, and Aaron to her right, and Daryl laid on the bed right behind her.

She sat with her head down and her eyes closed. If Sasha's rigid shoulders were any indication, Michonne guessed that Sasha wasn't asleep. She went to reach for the grieving sniper was stopped in her track when she saw Daryl's bloodied hand make contact with the back of Sasha's neck.

Michonne looked around and saw that she clearly was the only person paying attention to the quiet duo in the back of the RV so she decided to divert her gaze elsewhere.

It was hard to act like she wasn't paying attention to them. Daryl's deep husky voice was quiet and soothing as he spoke to Sasha and Michonne couldn't help looking at the couple again.

 _Wow._

Sasha's back was toward the rest of the group and Daryl had managed to lean over the side of the bed so that he could rest his forehead against hers and keep hold of the back of her neck. His eyes were closed and his mouth seemed to be moving faster than Michonne had ever seen Daryl speak. Sasha held onto his wrist and kept herself balanced against the side of the bed, while she nodded every once and a while at something he said to her.

Minutes passed until Michonne heard sniffles, and she finally felt bad for eavesdropping.

Sasha was crying.

Daryl readjusted his position so that his back was fully pressed against the back wall of the RV and he lifted the blanket –partially soaked with his blood- as a silent invitation to her to join him. Once she got settle in, she kept her back toward everyone else, successfully blocking out anything that wasn't her grief and anyone that wasn't her Daryl. She laid on her side and he pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist when her shoulders started to shake. He tucked her head under his chin and Michonne could have sworn she heard him humming to Sasha.

After some time, Sasha tilted her head to look up at him and Michonne saw her kiss the underside of the archer's jaw before pressing her body closer to his to settle in for the rest of the ride home.

 _It's good she has him_. Michonne thought before tilting her head back and closing her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Daryl and Sasha are BFFs**

Daryl was in a bit of a pickle. This was his first day showering since the group arrived at Alexandria. Stepping into the bathroom, he frowned at all of the amenities that lined the sink, the his and hers towels hanging up on the wall, and the rugs on the floor. It was all so _mundane_. Just last week, he was fighting for his life, and now –now he was in a bathroom with Axe bodywash, plush towels, and a memory foam bathmat.

He sighed at the absurdity of it all and started to take off his clothes that were near black from his travels.

The shower seemed to be going well until he tried reaching for his back. He tried and tried, and he even fell in the process with a loud yelp causing Sasha to run up the stairs and bang on the locked door.

"Daryl!"

"M' fine!" He yelled back, embarrassed.

"What happened?" She asked.

Silence.

"Well?"

She heard the door unlock and she pushed open letting her curiosity get the best of her.

There Daryl stood with his wet hair dangling in front of his eyes, his towel around his waist, and a fresh red mark on his shoulder.

Her eyes widened and she stared laughing, "So you fell huh?"

"Jus shuddup and help me." He chuckled and turned his still dirty back toward her.

She took some bodywash and lathered it up on his towel before scrubbing his back.

"Ya know, this is what girlfriends usually do." She joked as she pushed him into the shower to rinse him.

He dropped his towel and rolled his neck, "Yeah, well. You'll hav ta do."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey hey hey! This one is loaded with fluff and a happily ever after.**

 **Once again, thanks for the love, the reviews, and sharing your opinions with me!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Daryl Meets Sasha at the Savior's camp**

 _Easy Street_.

Like every other day Daryl had been trapped in the cell, Dwight played _that_ song. The plus side to being woken up to the same song everyday is that he could count the days by counting each time the song was played.

He was at 20.

He sighed. Make that 21 today.

It's been 21 days and still no sign of change in the routine. He still gets woken up to torturous music, then he was fed what he knew to be dog food, and then the door would shut until his next wake up call.

The routine was not driving him crazy. Neither was the food. It was that music. That happy music blaring and echoing off the metal walls of his cell. It was that shrill voice, and the pretense under which the music was played. There was no way in hell Daryl's mood matched the music's.

Today, after the music was turned off, Daryl never changed his position. He just stayed in the corner and awaited the dog food so that once that was over, he would be left alone.

However, today, the door was not yanked open. Instead he heard Dwight's aggravated voice and a woman's voice, then a huff and heavy foot falls moving away from the door. Whoever was on the other side grumbled and seemed to struggle to get the door open, cursing the music and muttering threats at Dwight. That made Daryl curious.

Finally, after what seemed like three tries, the door flew open and the person stumbled back in surprise with a small yelp.

He didn't show the shock on his face. Not until the person stepped into his cell and said, "Hello."

He didn't respond, thinking this was supposed to be apart of his psychological torture: give him some hope that his time there would not all be bad, only to have it ripped away by never letting him see hope again until he was dead.

She repeated herself, and waited. He shifted and kept his head down causing her to huff a sigh and crouch down so that he could get a clear look at her face.

She was beautiful. Almond eyes. Curly thick black hair. Smooth chocolate skin. Her smile. _God_ her smile stretched all the way to her eyes. _Where she come from?_ He wondered.

"Well, I see why you didn't respond. Your mouth is busted up." She chuckled with no malice. "I'm Sasha and I've been told I shouldn't know who you are." She shook her head and made herself comfortable on the floor. "I'm not like that. I wanna know just who that bastard has holed up in this place."

She pulled a bag off of her shoulder and took out a plate, and the scent was just heavenly. It made Daryl's stomach growl and his face reddened in embarrassment.

"Eat. It will give you strength." She ordered. She uncovered the plate and moved it along with a fork and napkins his way.

Green beans, mashed potatoes, baked chicken, and cake.

 _Good Lawd! How'd they git cake?_

His mind was running so fast, he couldn't bring himself to eat the food. What if this was a trap? What if the food… isn't…real?

 _Ah'v course it's real!_

She could see his inner struggle and decided to make the decision for him. She picked up the fork, filled it with a big helping of the potatoes, and shoved it into his open mouth.

"Your food was gonna get cold at the rate you were going." She laughed, and watched him chew with some difficulty until he opened his mouth for more. Her eyes lit up and she scooped up more and fed him again.

They kept at this until all of the food was gone.

"Daryl." His gruff voice broke the rare peaceful silence.

She looked at him and smiled so hard that her eyes turned into crescent moons. "Nice to meet you Daryl." She held out her hand and waited until she felt the weight of his, then she slowly shook his hand. "I think we're gonna get along just fine."

* * *

It turned out that Negan and his gang were out and would be gone for about a month to round up their takings from various communities, and to scout more places.

Now, Daryl had a new routine. Sasha woke him up to a soft knock on his door and two plates of eggs, bacon, and bread. One for her and one for him.

She usually sat and ate with him then took him on a walk inside the camp. Some days when it was safe, she would take him outside so that he could look at the trees and let the heat of the sun kiss his skin.

For lunch, she gave him an apple, and for dinner, she gave him the same things she ate: beef, corn, lima beans, bread, and water.

He liked this.

He liked _her._

It's been a couple of weeks now, and he still didn't talk much. But, she knew who he was, his favorite weapon, that he's a good hunter, and that he loved Lupita Nyongo, much to his brother's racist embarrassment. If she could recall, he said that Lupita's skin had a nice glow and that her voice was angelic. Both were true in Sasha's book.

She also remembered calming him down after he dreamed about his friends Glenn and Abraham. She held him that night and never pressed him on the matter.

He knew so much about her so that when she came for dinner and her smile didn't make her eyes disappear, he knew something was wrong.

"Wut is it?" He asked when he pushed his empty plate away.

She groaned and leaned against the same wall he was on. "Negan's coming back," she whispered, "which means that Dwight is coming back too." She could feel him tense beside her and she tilted her head so that she could get a good look at him. "I don't want them to come back."

He gave a dark chuckle, "Me neitha'."

They sat there for some more time, each daydreaming about what life could be if Negan would have just died the first day the world went to Hell.

"Daryl," she scooted closer to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to miss this." He nodded and swallowed hard, looking down to avoid giving anything away. "I'm going to miss you."

She waited for him to look up, but he never did. Instead, he bothered with his pant leg and bit his lip.

"You have a beautiful soul, you know that?" His head snapped up at that and he was greeted with that smile. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded with excitement.

"When I leave this place, do you promise to come with me?" She patiently waited for a response with her shining eyes looking back at him.

His first smile since she's been visiting him was answer enough.

* * *

They did it.

It came at a price though. When Negan got back, he expected Daryl to be broken. But when he asked Daryl "who are you?" Sasha was proud to hear Daryl say his own name back to the false god. That stunt cost Daryl his food for a week, and beatings almost everyday. He didn't get the chance to see Sasha until the third week. She found small ways to nurse him back to health and they used their time to finalize their plan.

Sasha and Daryl escaped four weeks later. They ran as far as their legs could carry them and they did not stop until he noticed a familiar looking white house. The one he found with Beth all that time ago.

"This is it." He told her and took her hand to lead her to the front door.

That night, after they made sure the house was clear and they set up traps and alerts around the property, Daryl and Sasha slept in peace, for the first time in months. There was no threat looming over them. No Negan. No Saviors. No _Easy Street_.

It was just them, the trees, and the sun.

The second night they stayed there, they shared a kiss. The second month, they shared a bed. The fifth month, they vowed before their God to be together forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Reunited Version 1**

Daryl is back.

He's come back to them. To her.

She could only stare from her place behind Maggie as he stepped through the gates at Hilltop without his vest and crossbow. It was a strange sight to behold. There he was without _pieces_ of himself, yet as he made his way toward her, he seemed to walk taller with purpose. Yes. He knew what he needed to get back to. He knew _who_ he needed to return to.

"Daryl!" Maggie cried first and launched herself into his arms. He was very happy to see her and to know she was recovering and stronger than he last saw her. He held her and could only tell her how sorry he was and how glad he was to see her.

They pulled away from each other and he shifted on his feet, slowly starting to lose his nerve to greet the woman behind Maggie. His eyes shifted from his worn boots to her almond eyes.

The other woman noticed the change in the atmosphere and politely excused herself.

They stood there, finding anything to say to erase the feeling that this moment wasn't real.

"Hey." Sasha finally managed.

He still couldn't say anything. When he met her eyes, he saw just how much his absence affected her. She lost weight. The light in her eyes were gone. The glow in her skin was barely noticeable anymore. She stood before him broken and weak. His heart hurt for her.

He stepped forward to meet her where she stood and simply could not resist the urge to pull her into his arms and hold on tight. She slid her hands up his hips, his back, and curled her arms around his shoulders. She had not lost him forever like she previously thought. He survived the Saviors and he came back to her.

"Ah'm here." He whispered gruffly against the soft skin of her neck. "Ah'm here Sash."

She could only cry and hold onto him as she grieved for Abraham, Glenn, and the trauma of seeing their group poisoned by fear. Still, even her heavy tears were mixed with ones of relief. Daryl was here and alive with her. Bruises and all, he was here and he was in her arms.

"Ah'm still here witchu." He reached up to cup her face in his hands and wiped her tears away.

In this moment, they were more than best friends. They became what the other needed, and what the other fought for; she was his now, and he would never let her go. They were soul mates.

She pulled back and with tears still falling down her cheeks, she graced him with a genuine watery smile. "Welcome to Hilltop."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, and kept kissing her wherever he could. "Welcome indeed." He murmured against her skin.

They were something close to happy in that moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**Reunited Version 2**

 **AN: Shortly after Rick and everyone from Alexandria reunites with Maggie and Sasha, Daryl returns.**

Everyone was in Hilltop. Everybody, save one.

Happy tears were exchanged. Sasha was reunited with her friends. How could she not be happy? Michonne tugged her into her strong arms and rocked her back and forth crying and laughing that her best friend was back with her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Michonne smiled.

"I said I'd keep her and the baby alive didn't I?" Sasha quipped and pulled back to get a better look at the samurai. "You're really okay?" She whispered.

"I wouldn't lie about that." Michonne assured her. "Come on, Carl's been dying to get your attention." Sasha giggled and made her way to the antsy teen.

"Sasha!" He ran to her, and his buoyancy reminded her of when he was younger. "Are you okay?" He asked after reaching her and trapping her in his arms. "I wanted to visit sooner, but things in Alexandria went to hell." He huffed and tried to hold in his tears. "I'm really glad you're safe." He mumbled against her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're safe too." She sighed happily and tightened her hold on him. "Come on," She let go and quickly wiped his fallen tears, "I wanna show you something." She tugged at his hand started to walk toward the room she set up for him during her spare time.

She stared gushing about everything she found for his room while she was with Maggie at Hilltop and was near entering the building with him when she heard loud sobs.

They both quickly turned around and was met with Rick holding onto someone, shaking and crying.

They ran to him and while Carl didn't stop until he reached his dad, Sasha slowed down and finally noticed who Rick was holding.

"Daryl." She whispered.

He couldn't hear her over his brother that was clinging to him for dear life.

So, she waited with wide eyes and parted lips. In and out her breaths came and went, assuring her that he was indeed here. He didn't look the same. He looked a little more aware and a lot more guarded, like his time there awakened a new fight to live. The longer she looked, the more her heart broke for him. There was deep fear in Daryl that she knew was triggered while he was held prisoner with the Saviors, and she could only imagine what he must be feeling, even in the safety of Rick's arms.

The two men reluctantly let each other go, and Sasha took a hesitant step forward, but was interrupted by Tara, then Maggie, and then Michonne. Each person welcomed him back with a special greeting that they reserved just for Daryl.

Rick nudged Daryl's shoulder when he parted with Jesus, and the archer quickly turned around, unsure of what to make of the gesture and looked at Rick with a question in his eyes. Daryl followed Rick's gaze until he landed on Sasha.

It's not that he forgot about her, he merely wanted her to welcome him in private in the way she wanted.

Still, instead of acting nonchalant, or act like what they shared could be put aside, he walked up to her and tentatively took her small hands into his larger calloused ones and tugged her close to him.

 _I want you alone._ Her eyes told him.

"Ah'm all yers." He said, as if reading her thoughts and smirked.

She sucked in a breath trying to bite back tears and laughter.

He guided her somewhere away from the others and he could only hope it was private, because by the time they were out of sight of the others, her tears came rushing down her face, and she launched herself into his strong reliable arms.

"You're here!" She cried into his neck. "You're really here!"

He chuckled and slid his hands underneath her firm thighs and hoisted her up so that she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He moved them so that they were pressed against the side of a building that he hoped wasn't living quarters, and kissed her. He said everything he knew he wouldn't be able to say out his own clumsy mouth.

 _Ah love yew._ Is what she felt when he expertly glided his tongue along the roof of her mouth. _Ah missed yew._ She gathered as much considering his excitement was pressed against her clothed, hot center. _Ah'm not lettin yew go again._ She could feel this as he wrapped her small body in his arms and held her closer than close so that their chests were tightly pressed against one another and she could feel his anxious heart beat next to hers.

The feeling of his strong heart beating against her breast was overwhelming and made her hum in delight.

They reluctantly parted from each other to not get carried away behind a random building.

They rested their foreheads against each other and tried to catch their breath. She slid her hands up his chest, to his hair, and ran her fingers through his soft shoulder length mane.

She brushed aside unruly pieces of his hair and finally said what she had been waiting to say since he arrived.

"I love you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Sooooo I know it's been ages...I've just been lacking inspiration and now I feel bad cuz she got killed off while I was try to get out of the funk I was in :(**

 **This oneshot is something I wrote a while back but never published. I think I accidentally skipped over it or something.**

 **ANYWHO hopefully i'm back for good this time and** **hopefully** **i won't give up because of school.**

 *****Also, I recently got a request from xTeamKatGx to write a oneshot where Daryl reacts to Sasha being a walker and/or him saving her from Negan's compound. WELL I hear ya and I'm gonna do my best to write a good oneshot for you!**

 **Don't Leave Me**

Rick and the group were leaving the Hilltop and as the group made their way through the gate, Sasha kept pace with Daryl in the back and they took their time.

As they left the house, they walked as close at they could without tripping over one another. Their arms touched. Their hands brushed against each other, and Daryl dared to graze her palm with one of his fingers, causing her to look up at him and bite her lip. He smirked and tried not to think of all the ways this could complicate their friendship. They kept at this game until she tugged at the hem of his flannel causing him to smile for the 4th time today. Yes, she was keeping count, and yes she was responsible for the first three smiles.

"Holddup," Rick said and stopped Daryl before he could make it on the other side of the gate with the rest of his family. Daryl motioned Sasha along with a tap to the hip and a jerk of his head, _Ah'll be there._ He silently told her. She nodded and kept on toward Michonne, who was looking back at the trio. "Yer not comin wit us." Rick mumbled.

"Wuddya mean? Ah sho ain't stayin here!" Daryl fought back, caught off guard and took a step closer to Rick. "We're better togetha, we always were." He stressed and poked Ric in the shoulder. "Ah ain't stayin here." He gritted through his teeth.

Rick huffed and spun around looking for some way to reason with his brother, and his eyes landed on Sasha. Rick shook his head and realized there was no way Daryl would stay without Sasha, and there was no way Sasha would leave without Daryl.

"'S not tha best option, ah mean, Negan will come lookin fer yew, and yew know it." Daryl still didn't seem convinced and Rick glanced back at Sasha who was moving closer to them. "There's no use 'n putting yerself or anyone ya _love_ in danger cuz a this. We'll be back fer yew." Rick rushed out before Sasha could hear. "Ah'll be back fer yew." Rick promised and gave Daryl's shoulder an encouraging squeeze before walking away.

Sasha picked up her pace when she saw the heat crawl Daryl's neck and to his ears. He was mad.

"What is it?"

"Rick told me ta stay." He blurted out and avoided her eyes. "Ah don' like it, but ah cain't find one wrong thing wit whut he said." He tried reasoning with himself and her. He looked up and found her back facing him and her hands braced on her hips. "Sasha say somthin'."

She shook her head and started walking toward the exit.

"Naw, naw," he muttered, "Sasha!" He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, making her stop. "Yew ain't got nothin ta say?"

"No, Daryl, I don't. You don't answer to me. It's not like I'm your girl or something. Just do what's best for you and I'll live with it." She shrugged to seem uninterested.

"That's not whut ah'm doin here." He urged. "Ah'm not jus doin whuts best fer me." He gently shook her at her shoulders. "Don't ya see? Ah'm doin this fer yew!"

"Yeah? Well it sure doesn't feel like it!" She slapped his hands away and marched toward the gate again and noticed the group was waiting further up the road to give the two privacy.

"Well that's _exactly_ why ah'm listenin to Rick on this one! If ah go back witchu ta Alexandria, whut do ya think will happen?" He gave her a hard look when she finally turned around to face him. "Hm? Negan will come thru, find me, 'n kill everyone that had something ta do wit getting me there." He made two long strides toward her and made sure she heard him. "He will kill yew."

Her eyes watered and she looked away, trying to figure out why they were getting separated _again_.

"Negan will kill yew." He whispered and brought his shaking hand up to brush across her smooth jawline. "Ah don't want that. Ah need yew ta live. Tha only way that'll happen is if ah stay here."

She slowly nodded and wiped at her tears.

"Okay." She whispered. "So this is goodbye again?" She asked with a smirk on her face but sadness in her eyes.

He didn't say anything, he just moved closer and cupped the back of her long neck with his hand.

"I don't like this Daryl. What if he showed up here and finds you on accident? Then what? How will we know in time? How will I know if something happened to you?" She cried. He shushed her and tugged at her making her soft body collide with his, and he let her cry. "D-Don't leave m-me." She hiccupped against his chest.

"Ah won' be leavin ya darlin'," he assured her. "Ah'm helpin yew save yerself so that yew can be my girl. Then ah _will_ have ta answer to ya." He gave her her favorite lopsided grin.

When she realized what he was saying, she used his sturdy shoulders to give her a boost, and she planted a searing kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her off the ground, making sure to keep her lips on his. Their tongues moved with one another and her hands roamed his body, memorizing it before she had to say goodbye.

"Sasha," he started breathlessly when they parted, "ah wanna see yew live. Ah'm gonna see yew again, n' that next time will be wit yew underneath me screamin my name. Yew got that?" He growled and nipped at her bottom lip.

She nodded and squeaked when he gave her breast a not so subtle squeeze.

"I got it." She nearly moaned.

Daryl was right: the next time they saw each other, he didn't give anyone the chance to say anything to him. He took her hand and guided her to his room, stripped her down, and kept his promise.

 **P.S. If anyone else has requests, I definitely welcome them. I'll try my best to do as many as I can! I'll try to post at least once a week.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is your request xTeamKatGx! I hop you like it :)**

 **Sasha is a walker**

When she stumbled out of the casket, his heart skipped a beat. He heard the first shot fired and saw her thoughtlessly, with gnashing teeth, make her way towards a screaming Negan.

Daryl couldn't process what he was seeing. _Ah jus' saw her. Three days ago, she was wit me._

 **Flashback**

"Yew sho is quiet ova there." He chuckled as he swaggered her way. "Whutchu plottin?" He joked and she visibly tensed making him pause.

"Not plotting, just thinking." She said when she got over him possibly knowing what she was doing.

"Anythang yew wanna talk about?" He asked when he plopped down next to her in the grass.

She started to say something, but struggled to get it out, so she shut her mouth and craned her neck toward the sky. He gave her time and sat next to her, waiting.

"When I first met you, you didn't talk to me much. When Bob died, you still didn't say anything to me. But, besides Tyrese, you were the only one to sit with me. You even sat food outside my cell." She giggled. "When Tyrese died, you would come to my cell after I feel asleep and slept on the top bunk." He looked up at her shocked that she knew. "Don't think I was that grief stricken that I didn't notice a visitor." Her smile turned her eyes into crescent moons. "Then when Abraham-" she paused and kissed her teeth, "I cried so hard, I had a panic attack. I remember you running to me and just holding me." Her eyes watered at the memory. "Do you remember what you said to me?" He nodded and his cheeks turned red at the thought.

"I said 'Yew too cute ta cry'." He dipped his head in embarrassment. "Ah'm terrible at comfortin people." He chuckled.

"You did just fine." She gave a small smile and felt the warmth of his large hand playing with her nimble fingers. "Daryl," she brokenly whispered and he turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Sash," he moved closer to her and cupped her cheek with his free hand, "talk ta me." He urged.

All she could do was shake her head as fat unrelenting tears rolled down her face.

"Yew too cute ta cry." He repeated the same words to her and it made her cry harder.

 **End Flashback**

 _She knew_. He thought in anger. This lone thought fueled his rage, helping him fight with a deadly precision.

 _She knew._ He kept repeating over and over. His eyes watered as he threw down his empty gun and attacked one of the garbage people from behind and stabbed him in the neck. He stole the dead man's gun and started on a clear path to get to Negan.

The aching pieces of the puzzle started to come together with every life he took.

There were countless times he would find her sitting on the patch of grass outside of her trailer, looking unaware and unguarded, like she was at peace with something. Daryl now knew that she was at peace with dying. _She was at peace wit leaving me,_ he cried inside his head.

One day in particular that he seared into his brain was when she finally told him she loved him. She never gave him the chance to respond. She said she didn't need for him to respond because it would only make it harder for her. At the time, he thought that maybe she was confused about her feelings since Abraham just died and that she needed more time.

Now. Now, it's like she took something from him.

She's dead and he didn't get the chance to tell her how he felt. He didn't get the chance to tell her how she was his sun in this dark world. He didn't get the chance to tell her that he wanted to be with her in every way he could imagine. She was his gravity and she never knew it. She _took_ away a piece of him he could never get back.

As if time sped up, Daryl found himself on his bedroom floor in his Alexandrian home with his clothes still on that were soaked in blood and sweat. He laid on the floor with flashes of Sasha's laugh, smile, lips, neck, hair, skin, and hands crossing his mind.

"Ah love yew." He whispered into the dark as tears rolled down the side of his face into his hair.

"Ah loved yew." He bit his lip and he palmed her necklace that was hanging from his neck, waiting for sleep to take him.

 **I'll work on more requests and try to have one posted at least once a week!**

 **Love you guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

**This oneshot was requested by CLKit...it's one of the many requested lol but I can only do one at a time. I chose to do jealous Carol, but with a twist. I made sure that Sasha just** ** _showed up_** **and started collecting tears of the jealous chickenheads at the prison.**

 **I'll be sure to get to the other requests by CLKit soon, but my next one will be for jordanjanellejoy and she wants to see Daryl get jealous! awwwww sooky sooky naw**

 **I hope you guys like it. I tried something different with this oneshot, i wanted it to be a little less intense than others i've written.**

 **Daryl finally gets what he asked for**

Everyday, Daryl did the same thing, for the same reason, with the same people. It's not like he didn't understand the importance of having a routine, he just he didn't _appreciate_ having a routine.

If they were anywhere else, he wouldn't feel so stir crazy. _It's jus this daggon prison wit tha same daggon people!_ He thought in exasperation as he sharpened his arrows in the same place he normally sharpened them.

 _Why cain't we git some new faces?_ He wondered. If he was honest with himself, he was getting lonely. There's Carol, but what about Carol? Since he had known her, he thought of her in _that_ way maybe once or twice, but both times were explainable. The first time he remembered she helped him get better when Andrea grazed him with a bullet, thinking he was a walker. Her tenderness _did_ make him feel some type of way. The other time, which in his opinion shouldn't even count, was when she spent the day with him learning how to skin rabbits. He could distinctly remember her being too close to him that day and he almost gave in to whatever feeling he felt flutter in his nether regions, but he kept them at bay and continued teaching her about skinning. Acting on it would have been him capitalizing on opportunity rather than acting on raw emotions.

He finally finished sharpening his arrows and went back inside the prison to put them away. After that, he made his way to the gate and went to find Rick, but what he found instead had him standing in place with his face slack and his feet cemented to the gravel.

 _People._ He thought and blinked a couple times. He took a hesitant step forward and lifted his hand to block the sun from his eyes.

 _People!_ Though the sun shone bright, he could clearly see people. _New_ people. Though he would deny it if anyone asked he did a little jig before he made his way over Carol, Carl, Michonne, and Rick. They were _talking_ with the people.

His excitement started to wane when he noticed a frown starting to develop on Carol's face.

 _Wut could possibly be wrong wit 'er?_ He snorted and saddled up next to Michonne and nudged her in the side. She gave him a quick wink, making him chuckle and unbeknownst to them both, the gesture made Carol bristle. Only Michonne knew how crazy Daryl was going. Only she knew that he needed someone else in the prison likeminded as him, strong like him, quiet like him, reliable like him, and capable like him. He hadn't met his match and she noticed it taking a toll on her friend.

Daryl must not have been paying much attention because a woman was standing in front of him with her hand extended.

"You're Daryl?" Her smooth voice asked.

"Yeah," he managed, "yew?"

"Sasha."

He hummed and let her hand go, taking a step back.

"Yew stayin?" He gestured to her and her group with his chin.

She nodded and gave a good look at her surroundings, "That's the plan."

He hummed again making her giggle. The sound made his palms sweat and his heart skip a beat. He could even feel heat crawl up his neck to color his face and he was sure she saw it. _Wut kinda sorcery_?

His thoughts came to a halt when she spoke again. "Wanna show me around?"

"Follow me." He started to walk away, but stopped short to give her a brief glance. "Jus' yew right?" He asked and mentally kicked himself the moment the creepy words left his mouth.

"Mmhm." She confirmed and stood next to him, "ready?"

"Yeah." He breathed and motioned for her to follow him. "Yew eva been ta prison b'for?" He asked when they started walking and she laughed with her head thrown back and a wide smile on her lips, making her eyes disappear.

Carol watched from a distance and balled her fists at her sides ( **insert Arthur meme)** when she saw them brush shoulders on the way into the prison.

 _Ma prayers hav been answered._ He silently thanked God and spared a glance at the beauty walking next to him. _Yeahhh he answered 'em_ good _too._


End file.
